Family or Not?
by snheetah
Summary: Tony and Michelle are divorced. Their son gets kidnapped and they have to work together to find him. Will they be able to find their son or will death be involved in this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own 24.**

* * *

Chris yawned as he walked downstairs to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was at his mother's house for the weekdays for his parents got divorced. He didn't understand why they got divorced in the first place but his mom had only told him that they didn't get along really well. Michelle and Tony seemed like the perfect couple in his point of view but whether they were together or not he still loved them equally.

"Good morning honey," Michelle greeted her son as he walked downstairs.

"Good morning mommy," Chris said as he pulled up a chair, "what are you doing?"

"Just making some coffee," Michelle said as she poured the black liquid in a cup.

"Did you sleep well?" Chris asked her. He saw dark circles under her eyes.

"A little bit," Michelle said, "a lot of nightmares."

"Me too," Chris said, "are you going to work?"

"Yes," Michelle said, "but the babysitter will be here soon. I'll wait until she comes."

"Oh mommy, you don't have to," Chris said, "don't be late for work."

"Thanks sweetie," Michelle said as she kissed his forehead and left, "have a good day."

"You too. Say hi to daddy for me when you see him," Chris said.

Michelle turned around and looked at her son. Thoughts went through her mind when she and Tony were together. _Those were the times_ she thought. "I will," she said as she smiled to Chris and left the house.

Chris got up from the table and poured some cereal in a bowl along with some milk. as he was close to being finished the door bell rang.

"That must be the babysitter," Chris said as he got up from the table and went to the door. He opened the door and blackness surrounded him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own 24.**

* * *

Michelle arrived at CTU and got straight to work. "Chloe," she called and got her attention, "what's been going on?"

"We've been trying to find a terrorist," Chloe told her as she went to Michelle's station, "we don't know who he is yet but we have found out that he is involved with a girl that goes by the name of Isabelle Fonda."

"Did we find out what they were after?" Michelle asked her.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "Tony has some files and he wants you to see them and send them to me."

"Okay," Michelle said, "I'll go and get them now." She got up from her station and went to Toney.

"Hi," Michelle told him.

"Hey," he said.

"Chloe told me that you have some files for me," Michelle told him.

"Uh yeah," Toney said as he gave it to her.

"Thanks," Michelle said as she headed back to her station but stopped in her tracks, "Tony," she said as she turned around.

"Yeah," Tony said as he looked at her.

"Chris says 'hi,'" Michelle told him.

"Tell him I said 'hi' too," Tony said as he put his attention on the computer again.

Michelle set down her files on her station and headed to the bathroom. She made a phone call to her house.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi Stacy its me," Michelle said.

"Thank God," Stacy said.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked her.

"I got here on time," Stacy explained, "but I don't know where your son is."

"What?" Michelle asked flabbergasted.

"I said I don't know where Chris is," Stacy told her, "your house is a mess too."

Michelle was speechless. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Michelle?" Stacy said.

"I'm here," Michelle said, "look I'm coming right there."

She left the bathroom, picked up her files and went to Tony. "I'm going home," she told him.

"Why is something wrong?" Tony asked her.

"If I told you you'll be surprised," Michelle told him.

"What has happened?" Tony asked her again.

Michelle looked away and then looked at him. "Chris is not home."

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"I got a call from the babysitter and she said that he is not home. I don't know where he is but I hope that he is alright," Michelle said.

"I'm coming with you," Tony said.

"You don't have to," Michelle told him.

"We are divorced but he is my son too," Tony reminded her.

"You only get to see him on the weekends," Michelle told him, "he's more my son then yours."

"That was the past," Tony told her, "I know that I was a party animal and I drank a lot but a lot has changed."

"Even when I was with you, you still drank and said that you would stop but didn't," Michelle told him.

"Do you want to find our son or not?" Tony asked her.

"Yes I do," Michelle said.

"Then lets move," Tony told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own 24.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, where are you two going?" the director of CTU asked them.

"Our son has been kidnapped Bill and we are going to find him," Michelle told him.

"But we need you two to track down that terrorist," Bill told them.

"What's more important?" Tony dared to ask him, "finding _that _terrorist or saving my ten year old son?"

"You mean _my _son," Michelle told him.

"Ours," Tony said and he looked at Bill, daring him to answer.

Bill looked at both Tony and Michelle. "I'll find other people to cover for you. Go and find your son."

"Thank you," Tony said as they left CTU.

* * *

"Where did you last see him?" Tony asked his ex-wife as he was driving the car.

"I was at home and he was with me there too," Michelle answered with worry.

"Then we'll go to your house then," Tony said as he swerved his car and went to Michelle's house.

When they arrived at Michelle's house they entered inside. When they entered inside Michelle thought she was going to faint.

The house was a complete mess. The drapes were ripped, there was shattered glass on the floor and were those blood stains on the carpet?

Tony searched around the house holding his gun incase someone jumped him. He looked at a blank piece of paper on the floor. "Michelle," he called.

"What?" Michelle said as she walked to the room where Tony was.

"Look at this," Tony said as they looked at the piece of paper.

The paper said: _If you want your son alive give us what we want and no harm will come to your precious child_.

"What do they want?" Michelle choked back some tears.

"Maybe something that we have," Tony said.

"Well what is it then?" Michelle asked.

"CTU," Tony said, "they want us to shut down CTU forever."

"Well how do you know this?" Michelle asked him.

Tony squinted as he saw a small print on the paper. "Shut down CTU and kill Jack Bauer," he read the small print.

"What if they're lying?" Michelle asked, "if we shut down CTU and kill Jack, what if they also kill our son?"

"I don't know," Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own 24. This might be from Season 4 so I'm changing it up a little bit.**

* * *

Michelle sighed as she took a seat on her couch. Tears were filling up her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't want anything to happen to Chris or at CTU or to Jack."

"Well what can we do?" Tony asked her, "its not like we can tell them that we have actually shut down CTU and kill Jack that we haven't."

"That is actually a really good idea," Michelle said as she looked at him. She had a feeling of running into his arms right now.

"I'm going to call Jack," Tony said as he phoned him.

"This is Bauer," Jack said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Jack its Tony," Tony said, "we need you to come at our house."

"You're not at CTU?" Jack asked.

"No," Tony said, "something has come up to our house and we really need your help."

"I'm on my way," Jack said. He had retired from CTU since his wife got killed and has lived with his daughter. "Kim," he called as the blond looked at him, "I'm going down to Tony's and Michelle's house."

"Okay dad," Kim said.

Jack left the house and hopped into his car. He drove to Michelle house. He got out of the car and entered the messed-up house. "What's the matter?" he asked them.

"Our son has been kidnapped," Michelle spoke up.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I don't know who has taken him. The babysitter phoned me and told me that he was gone," Michelle said as she took out the note, "they left this here." She handed Jack the note and he looked at it.

"I recognize this handwriting," Jack said, "we have to take this at CTU and view all of the files and match the handwriting of this person."

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Tony asked.

"All I know is that it belongs to a girl but I could be wrong. Let's go," Jack said as they went to his car and drove down to CTU.

Bill Buchanan was taking with some other employees when he saw Jack, Tony and Michelle marching down the hall.

"Any luck?" Bill asked as he saw them.

"No," Tony said, "but we found a note and Jack thinks that it is linked to one of the people that we have in our files."

"Chloe," Jack said as he handed her the note, "I need you to scan this note and find a match for the people in our files that have the same handwriting as in here. I think that I could be a girl."

"I'm on it," Chloe said as she scanned the note and started to search.

"How are we doing on finding the link to the terrorist?" Michelle asked Bill.

"Not so good," Bill said, "for all we know, she disguises herself really well so the drones are messing us up."

"Don't worry," Tony said, "you'll find her and then the terrorist."

"We just hope we find them in time," Bill said as he walked away from them.

Jack came back with three guns. He threw one to Tony and one to Michelle.

"I got it!" Chloe spoke up.

"Good," Jack said as he looked on the computer screen that Chloe had found. Jack looked at the picture. It was a girl whose eyes were huge. She had jet-black straight hair. "What's her name?"

"It says Mandy," Chloe told her.

"Find out where she lives," Jack told her and Chloe worked on it.

"It doesn't say," Chloe said.

"What?" Jack asked, "it has to."

"But it doesn't, she could be anywhere but it says here that she used to live in this apartment in Greenwood," Chloe explained as she zoomed in on the picture.

"Okay," Jack said as he went to Michelle and Tony. "We found a match for the person that wrote the note. We think that it's a woman named Mandy and Chloe found that she used to live in one of the apartments in Greenwood."

"So we just have to go there," Tony said.

"Yeah," Jack said as they went with him and drove to the Greenwood apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own 24.**

* * *

Two ladies wearing a black tight skirt with matching black-heeled black woods opened the door and walked inside the room. ONe of them had green psychotic eyes along with black hair and the other had blond hair with blue eyes. The room was a dark-yellow color with pipes surrounding it and a chair right in the middle of the room.

"Bring him in," the woman told her girlfriend.

The other woman dragged a live body with her that had its head covered with a fabric bag. She pushed him to the chair and tied a rope around his tiny body. Then she removed the bad from his head.

"Aw he's been crying," the girl mocked.

"So sad Mandy," the other one said.

"Well Isabelle," Mandy said, "his parents are probably going crazy looking for him and maybe his mother is doing everything to save her precious child," she gave out a tiny girly laugh. She held up Chris' face and looked at him in the eyes, "isn't she?"

Chris' lower lip trembled of fright, "w-w-what are you going t-t-to d-d-do?"

"Oh nothing," Isabelle said, "if you don't do what we tell you to do then we will definitely do something to you honey so be obedient to us and no harm will come your way."

* * *

Jack, Tony, and Michelle arrived at the apartment in Greenwood.

"Follow me," Jack told them. He held his gun up high once he entered the apartment and so did Tony and Michelle.

"Maybe we should spilt up," Michelle suggested as they walked up the flight of stairs.

"How will we know which apartment it is?" Tony asked.

"Just listen if there are any people inside," Jack told him.

"What if we ask some people if they know where they went?" Michelle asked them.

"Damn it," Jack said as he put his gun away and knocked at a random door. A woman opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you seen this female anywhere?" Jack asked her.

The woman squinted at the picture to get a better look. "Oh yes I have," she said.

"Great," Jack said, "where did she go?"

"I'm not sure," the woman told her, "I had her over for a cup of coffee earlier but I think she had to go somewhere with her friend."

"What's her friend's name?" Toney asked her.

"Her friend's name is—" the woman was cut short as her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own '24'**

* * *

Jack looked at the old woman. She was breathing heavily as she tried to get back her breathing. She looked at her chest and saw that there was a hole there with blood flowing out. Her legs failed her and she fell to the floor. Jack was quick and he grabbed her. He put his fingers at the side of her neck and there was no pulse. She was dead.

Suddenly, bullets began shooting at them.

"GET DOWN!" Jack yelled at Tony and Michelle as they ducked for cover. Jack shot up from the ground and began shooting at the shattered window. The shooting stopped and Jack slowly moved to the window. He ran to the side of the window sill. He looked out at the window and the shooting commenced.

"IT'S A SNIPER!" Jack yelled as he shot at him. Not to kill him, but to injure him.

"Stay here," Tony said to Michelle as he started to shoot along with Jack. The sniper ran out of bullets so he made a run for it.

"I'm going after him," Jack said as he jumped out the window. Like a panther, he leaped into the balcony of the other apartment. He used the fire escape to climb up the stairs as quickly as possible. Once he was on top of the roof, he looked around to look for the sniper. He looked at his left and his right. From his own vision, he saw a dark figure moving behind him. He quickly turned and shot the figure on the leg.

The person screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Jack ran to the man and held him up by the coat collar.

"Who are they?" he demanded to the sniper.

The sniper wouldn't give in. Jack put his hand on his throat and began to squeeze him as tightly as he could.

"If you don't tell me who the woman is behind the kidnapping of Michelle Dessler's son, I swear to God I will through you off of this building," he said as he squeezed the man's throat one more.

The man began to choke for air.

"TELL ME!" Jack yelled at the man. He was completely pissed. He hated it when people took advantage of other people, especially little children so they could get what they wanted. This reminded him of his wife Teri, and daughter Kim when they were kidnapped. Sadly, Teri had been killed but Kim was safe and sound. He did not want this to happen to his friends' son. "TELL ME!"

The sniper refused to give in.

"I'll give you five seconds," Jack said as he put the gun at his throat. "Five…four…three…two…one!" Jack pulled the trigger and the bullet slashed through the man's throat. Blood spurted out of his throat as it hit Jack in the face. Not that he cared. The sniper fell dead to the ground. Jack took off his jack and began to search his pockets to look for a clue if he was associated with the kidnappers of Chris. Successfully he found it. He found a cell phone.

He punched in a number and the cell phone opened with a sign saying that it was locked and asking for a password. "Damn it," Jack cursed as he put the cell phone into his own jacket. He searched the sniper's pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it and saw that there was a series of numbers on it.

"Jack," Tony suddenly said as he arrived on the roof, along with Michelle.

Michelle turned her head and saw that the sniper was killed and lying in his own pool of blood. "You killed him," she said, "he could've had the answer to where my son is," she told him. She didn't mean to sound so harsh to Jack but she was really frantic in finding her own son. God knows what was happening to him.

"I know," Jack said sincerely, "but he wouldn't tell me anything." He went back at staring at the piece of paper with the numbers on it.

"Do you know what these numbers mean Jack?" Tony asked Jack as he looked at the paper.

"I don't know," Jack said as he looked. "I think these are numbers to a bank combination, a car license plate, and a couple of phone numbers."

"We should go back to CTU to figure these numbers out," Michelle said. "Maybe these are linked to the kidnappers."

Jack, Tony, and Michelle left the roof. They went through the apartment and back inside the car where the three drove back to CTU to figure out the numbers on this piece of paper that the sniper was holding.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own 24**

* * *

While Tony and Michelle were being driven back to CTU by Jack, Tony pulled himself up from the seat and looked in the rearview mirror, meeting Jack's eyes. "Jack," he said as Jack looked at him, "I have an idea. How about you and Michelle go back to CTU to figure out these numbers and I'll try and find my son?" he asked. He waited for Jack to answer him but it was Michelle that answered him instead.

"And let yourself get hurt without the right squad?" Michelle asked as she turned around and looked at him.

Tony looked at her with an expression of puzzlement and a little bit of admiration. He didn't know that Michelle still shared some feelings for him. The two had been separated for almost two years, when Chris was just three years old. His heart had been broken when he left his son, but he knew that he was leaving him in good hands. Since Mihelle decided to end their marrige, Tony never, ever insulted her. He was just upset that she decided to file for divorce. He met Michelle's beautiful eyes and he wished that he was still with this woman. He mentally yelled at himself and beat himself up for being so stupid in drinking so much.

"What can we do?" Tony asked Michelle. "If we gather up a team it might be too late to save Chris. You heard what the terrorist wanted. To shut down CTU so they could get away."

"I am not going t let you go alone and fight," Michelle said as she looked in his eyes. "Chris is my son too and we will do everything in our power to save him. Even if it means shutting down CTU."

"Are we really going to do that?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Michelle said as she turned bak around and looked outside the window. She knew that something was going to go wrong today. It usually does when you are working at CTU but she never imagied her son being th victim. What could a five year old do that was cosidered bad and harmful to other peolpe? Children were innocent beings that do no wrong in their childhood lives. It made her mad just thinking about this person going after her son. What else did they want from her? Other than to shut down CTU.

"There has to be a way to create a diversion," Jack suddenly said as he made a turn and entered the CTU parking lot. He parked the car and the three of them jumped out of the car. Clutching the paper in one hand, Jack, Tony, and Michelle walked back into CTU. Jack reached up Chloe's station. "Chloe," he began as he handed the paper to her, "we were attacked and I found this on our attacker," he said as Chloe took the slip of paper.

Chloe inspected the paper and looked at the series of numbers on it. "I don't know what these mean," she said as she whirled her chair around and looked at the computer. She opened up a file and typed on the search button the number that was on the piece of paper. Pretty soon, an invalid tab popped up. "What?" she sighed. She clanked on the keyboard again and the same sign showed up. "I cannot get in," she said. "'The numbers that you entered are invalid,'" she read from the sign.

"Maybe its not one of the terrorists that we have caught in the past," Michelle thought out loud.

"No I'm pretty sure this guy that I killed was a link to the kidnappers," Jack said, "he wouldn't have randomly shown up and shot that woman that I was talking to."

"That makes sense," Tony said.

"And I found this in him also," Jack said as he took out the phone that he took from their attacker. He clicked on the button and the screen with a pictue of a lock showed up again.

Chloe took he phone in her hand and looke at it. She looked at the piece of paper. She began to click on the buttons of the phone. The password tab had about eleven black dots there which were the numbers that Chloe had put it. She clicked OK with her index finger and the phone unlocked. "I got it open," she said as she handed the phone to Jack. "This was the password to the phone," she said as the held the paper up.

"Great," Jack said as he started to go through the phone numbers that were called. There were about twenty calls made to the same person, but only one of them was different. "Check this number out," he said as he held the phone up to Chloe.

Chloe looked at the number and typed it in the computer. When she did that, she clicked enter and a file showed up. "Here it is," she said as a picture popped up. It was a picture of a man. "Josh Stone," Chloe read, "had been arrested three times for kidnapping a minor, rape, and murder. He served in prison for thrity years."

"Is he still alive?" Tony asked her.

Chloe turned around and shook her head at him. "No, he commited suicide about a week ago."

Jack looked at the phone numer and clicked "Call Information." When he did that, a new page came up and it gave the date and the time the call was made. It was August 30th, which was definently last week. He closed that page and went back to the phone calls. "What about these ones?" he asked Chloe.

Chloe quickly typed the numbers into the computer. Another file came up and she clicked on it. "Isabelle Fonda," she read, "this is the person that we are trying to find!" She had been searching folders, archives, different phone numbers that she found through phone calls and satellites, and she finally found it through Jack's founding.

Michelle suddenly realized something. "Didn't we find something out about Mandy?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked her.

"The paper we found back home," she reminded him, "we found out that the paper that we found, was written by Mandy. Maybe Isabelle and Mandy are working together...and they must've kidnapped my son!" she almost yelled. She felt her chest tighten as she almost fainted. She felt some strong but soft arms around her arms as she was helped up to her feet.

"Michelle, Michelle," Tony softly said as he held her against him, "relax, we'll find him."

"I know that they kidnapped your son but what do they want in return?" Chloe suddenly asked them with curiosity.

Tony looked at Chloe and then at Jack who waited patiently for his answer. "To shut down CTU."

"Shut down CTU?" Chloe asked him. If they shutdown CTU how would Mandy and Isabelle know about it? They wouldn't be able to drive here and see CTU shut down, they would be exposing themselves too much and they would be more then likely to get caught.

"And to kill Jack," Tony finished as he looked at Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Isabelle put Chirs at the backseat of the car. She put one finger on her rosy lips to tell him to stay quiet. She gently shut the door and walked back to her girlfriend. "He's all set," she said to her.

"Good," Mandy said as she gave Isabelle a small nod. She took out her cell phone. She went through the numbers that she had made a call to. She found the number that she wanted to call. She had called this number a four years ago. She dialed the number and put it in her ear.

* * *

"Kill me?" Jack asked again as Tony nodded.

"That's what the note said," Tony said, "shutdown CTU and kill Jack Bauer."

Chloe looked from Tony to Jack. She wanted to say something to them but she didn't want to interfere in a situation like this. "How about you have a smalll team behind of you for protection?" she suggested.

"No, it will be too risky," Jack said, "she would probably kill me and Chris."

A small squeak escaped Michelle's throat when Jack said that. She did not even want to think about it. Her poor son getting killed for no reason at all. She felt that Chris was in trouble on the account of her since she was working in CTU. She felt those soft, warm hands again.

"We'll find him Michelle," Tony softly said as he looked at her eyes and she looked back at him. Tony wished he could have this wonferful woman back in his arms again. As if his prayers were answered, Michelle wrapped her arms around him and gave him a meaninful and friednly hug. Tony gave one back to her.

As the two were hugging, Michelle's phone suddenly rang. The hug was broken and she reached in her pocket. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Michelle," Mandy said, "its me."

"Who are you?" Michelle asked. She turned and looked at Tony, Jack, and Chloe with a frightened look.

"It doesn't matter," Mandy said, "I have your son."

"Please don't hurt him," Michelle pleaded. She hated going through this deja vu. It had happened to Tony and now it was happening to Chris.

"He's fine, for now," Mandy said. Mandy let out a sigh. "I really hate doing this Michelle," she told her as if she was having a normal conversation with a long time friend, "I don't like hurting innocent children, but you, Jack Bauer, and CTu stand in my way of achieving my goals."

"Why hurt my son?" Michelle said harshly. This was pretty uncharacteristc for her but she was getting madder and madder by the minute, "he was no harm to you, was he? What has he done to you?"

"I just needed a small victim to link me back to CTU," Mandy explained, "and we achieved that," she said as she looked at Isabelle. "Isabelle was a wonderful babysitter."

Michelle stood there, dumbfounded. Had she been dumb enough to hire a terrorist to be her son's babysitter? Why was she easily tricked?

"Michelle," Mandy said, "if you want to get your son, I want you to do me a favor. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Michelle sniffled.

"I'll give you directions to where you can find your son in just a minute," she said as she flipped some of her hair back that were covering her face, "in the meantime, I want only you and Jack to drive to that location. You are going to kill him in front of us. You do that, and I'll give you your son back."

Michelle hated this right now. She was going to sacrafice a friend to save her son.

Isabelle walked up to Mandy and took the phone from her. "Hey Michelle," she said, "remember me? I was the babysitter. I am still babysitting your son, do you want to hear his voice?"

Michelle tried hard to fight back some tears. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

Isabelle opened the door of the car and looked at Chris. His tiny wrists were tied behind his back. "Its you mommy, baby," she said in a mock tone, "she wants to speak to you," she put the phone next to his ear.

"M-mommy," Chris said.

Michelle tried to catch her breath, "oh Chris are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mommy," Chris said, "I'm fine."

"You are being a very brave boy sweetie, mommy and daddy love you so much. Just hang in there-"

"There," Isabelle said as she put the phone back on her ear. "Follow what Mandy said and your son is going to be fine. Bye Michelle," she said as seh shut the phone.

Michelle slowly took the phone away from her ear and shut it. Tony looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of crying. "What did she say?" Tony asked her.

"She wants me to kill Jack," Michelle said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle was driving the car. Jack was sitting in the passanger's seat. A lot of things were going through Michelle's mind while she was drivin down. She felt like she was being tortured again. She was feeling the same way she felt when Mandy had kept Tony hostage. She was relieved that Tony came back safe and sound. She wanted the same to happen to Chris. She couldn't wait to have her five year old son in her arms again.

Then there was the bad side. She had no idea what she was going to do with Jack. Was she going to kill him or just refuse to kill him? Jack had been a friend to her. She couldn't kill her friends. Her phone rang as it distracted her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Michelleare you here yet?" Mandy asked her. She was waiting out of the car for the two of them. Isabelle was in the car with a tied-up Chris, so if anything went wrong, Isabelle would drive the car out of the cliff.

"A-a-almost," Michelle stuttered.

"Oh stop stuttering Michelle," Mandy told her, "everything is going to be fine. You kill Jack and you get your son back. See you later Michelle," Mandy said as she shut the phone.

Michelle looked at the phone that she had just talked to. She felt her throat tighten and a tear falling from her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Tony's but she turned to look it was Jack's.

"Everything is going to be fine," Jack assured her.

_That's what they all say_ Michelle thought to herself _unless something horrible happens._

In the mountain cliff that they were waiting, Mandy paced back and forth for Jack and Michelle to arrive. She checked the time. It was ten fifty-five a.m. Five minutes had passed since she had phone called Michelle.

She heard a car approaching. She saw that black car and knew that it was Michelle's. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"I'm here," Michelle said, "what do you want to do?"

"Slowly bring yourself and Jack Bauer out here," Mandy said. Her green snake-like eyes looking at the car. The door opened and Michelle came out. Michelle walked over to the other side of the car and motioned for Jack to come out.

Jack put his hands up in the air and then behind his head once he was out of the car. Michelle held the gun up behind him as the two of them walked to Mandy.

Once Mandy had them in her sight she smiled. "Stop," she ordered and the two of the stopped walking. "Nice to meet you Michelle," Mandy said as she smiled at her. "Get down on your knees Bauer," Mandy said.

Jack looked at Mandy and then at Michelle. He slowly got down on his knees and waited for the order to come.

"Now Michelle," Mandy said, "put the gun on his left temple." Michelle did as she wad told. "Shoot him."

Michelle held her hand at the trigger. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill a friend. She thought of bringing the gun up at Mandy and shooting her in the heart but if she did that, she wouldn't be able to stop Isabelle from driving the car off of the cliff. She looked at the green van that was parked there. In that van, Isabelle was in the driver's seat while Chris was in the back.

Something was happening to her. She was hyperventalating. She felt some beads of sweat trickling down her face along with tears. She felt like she was about to faint right in front of them.

"Just do it Michelle," she heard Jack's deeps voice whispering to her, "everything will be fine."

"I can't," she whispered back.

"Do it for your son," he whispered back at her.

She wanted to save her son but she didn't want Jack to die. There was a sudden yell and Michelle turned her head to look. Tony had jumped out of the bushed and tackled Mandy to the ground. He had put his arm on Mandy's throat. Everything had happened so fast that Michelle failed to see the van moving.

Isabelle saw what happened and she turned the gear shift on drive and she qucikly drove off of the cliff.

"No! NO!" Michelle yelled as she ran afer the van that fell of the cliff.

"MICHELLE!" Jack yelled as he ran after her.

Jack's calling her name was deafening to her ears. She thought that she was on land as she took her last step but she fell forward and fell down the cliff. Jack quickly lashed out his hand and wrapped his hand around her wrist. Using his strength he pulled up Michelle and set her down on the ground.

"Michelle, Michelle," Tony said as he got up from Mandy and went over to Michelle. Jack ran over to Mandy and handcuffed her. He picked Michelle from the ground and held her body close to his.

Michelle fianlly found her surroudings. She closed her eyes as some loud cries and tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Tony held her tightly as her ters began to flow from her cheeks. Her tears absorbed into his shirt. He did not care. He didn't want this to happen to either one of them. He hadn't noticed but he was crying too. He easily let his emotions get in the way as they cried for the death of their son.

Jack was appalled. He could not believe that something like this would happen to Tony and Michelle. And Chris. Jack was filled with sadness but mostly with anger! This situation was the same as what had happened to his daughter, Kim, and his poor dead wife, Teri. The two women had been kidnapped and they were held hostage. Jack did everything he could to save them and they were successfully saved. Then Nina came along and killed off Teri. Jack's heart was shattered when he had found his wife sitting on the chair, limp and lifeless.

He turned his attention to Mandy, who was looking off into the distance. Jack screamed as he picked her up by the throat from the ground and pushed her into a tree. Tony and Michelle jumped when they saw Jack doing that. His hand began to squeeze around his throat. "Tell me where the terrorist is," he hissed in her ear.

Mandy didn't say anything. She thought that it was better to just remain silent. She felt some sadness going through her for the loss of her girlfriend. She was not going to tell Jack where the terrorist was, even though she was working for him. "I don't know," she said as she slowly shook her head.

Jack's grip tightened on her throat. "I know you," he whispered close to her face, "you wanted to lead us to this trap so you could get rid of me and that CTU would be helpless without me there. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it didn't work," he said sarcastically, "you didn't really kill Chris did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked, "he was in the van with Isabelle."

"I have been working at CTU for the past ten years and through these types of events, people like you tend to lie. You two were just trying to slow us down so that the terrorist you are working for, would accomplish his mission."

Mandy didn't know what to say to that. She had been caught in the trap and it was all fo nothing. Her girlfriend died for nothing. She was quickly was turned around as she faced the tree. Jack forcefully put her hands on her back and handcuffed them.

"You are coming to CTU for questioning," Jack whispered in her ear, "If Tony's and Michelle's son gets killed today, I swear to God that I will shoot you." He dragged her to the van that he and Michelle were in earlier.

Tony and Michelle followed him. Their eyes were red from all of the crying. Michelle eyes were still driping with some tears as they flowed down her face. Jack put Mandy in the back of the car and shut the door. He first made sure that she wasn't carrying anf weapons with her.

"What did she say?" Michelle asked Jack as she finally wiped the tears away.

Jack roughly shut that door and then whirled around to face Michelle. "You're son is safe," was the first thing he said. He wanted to motivate the two of them to be in action and alert while at CTU and grieve over the "loss" of their son.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Tony asked him, "he was right in the van." Jack climbed into the car. "Jack," Tony called to him.

"Get in the car," Jack told Michelle and Tony.

"What about Chris?" Tony asked.

"Just get in the car Tony," Jack commanded. Tony got in the back-seat where Mandy was seating. He held his gun out in front of her so she wouldn't do any funny business. Michelle got in the front. She was feeling lightheaded again.

Jack drove down the cliff and into the bottom of it.

At the bottom of the cliff, the green van that Isabella was in driving was completely shattered. While it flew off of the cliff, it started to roll around. Jack, Tony, and Michelle jumped out of the car. Jack made his way to the beat-up car that was in an upside-down mode. Jack looked at the bottom of the car where he found some blond hair sticking out. It was drenched in blood. He took out his flashlight from behind his back to get a better look. He caught on awful sight by looking at Isabelle. Her jaw was hanging widde open while her head rested on the steering wheel. There was dried blood on her forhead and bits of bones from her skull were on the ground. He moved the flashlight to the back of the seat and saw that nobody was there. He smiled to himself. He turned around and faced Michelle and Tony.

"Your son was not in the van," Jack said as he tucked the flashlight behind his shirt.

"Ohhh," Michelle breathed as she closed her eyes. She put her hand on her forhead and saw that it was really hot. Was she developping a fever or was she just plain hot? It was pretty hot out today so maybe that was it. Then why was she experiencing these headaches? Maybe she was dehydrated. She felt Tony's gentle touch on her arm as he pulled her towards him.

She remembered how good it felt to be in a man's arms again. But more importantly, being in the arms of a man that you loved for all of your life. When the two divorced, Michelle still loved him and missed him with a passion but she couldn't spend the rest of her life with an alcoholic. This time when she saw him, she knew that there was a good change in him.

"Well then where would he be?" Tony asked.

"I think Mandy wanted to stall for time so the terrorist could get away," Jack explained.

"Where is my son Jack?" Tony asked, his hands were on his hips as he waited for Jack to respond.

"I don't know," Jack said, "we have to take her in for questioning and then we will find out." Jack started to walk towards the car but Tony got in his way. Tony wanted an answer from Jack. Jack had no clue where his son was. He did have an idea about it but he didn't know if it was true or not.

"Where is my son?" Tony asked again.

"Tony the more time we spend on this arguement, the faster a disaster would happen," Jack told him. He began to walk to the car but Tony stopped him again. Jack sighed and looked at Tony, "what do you want me to say? The Mandy and her girlfriend handed Chris over to the terrorist?"

"Did she?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Jack said, "but its likely. That's why we have to get her to CTU for questioning."

Tony finally seemed to understand. He was just being overly paranoid. He wanted his son to be safe and back into his parents' arms. Jack approached the vehicle as Michelle and Toby followed. Jack started the car and the four of them drove back to CTU.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own 24**

* * *

When Michelle, Tony and Jack arrived at CTU, Bill walked up to them. He had been wondering where Tony, Michelle, and Jack had been. That's when his thought changed when he saw Mandy in Jack's grip. He had a pretty good idea that Mandy was behind Chris murder. "Can I speak with you Michelle?" Bill asked her as he turned around.

Michelle gave a small nod as she walked behind him. Bill stopped by a wall and looked at Michelle once she came closer to him. The two of them had a small relationship in the past but it didn't work out. He had feelings for the woman but they weren't serious or strong feelings as most lovers had with each other. He didn't like seeing Michelle all sad.

"What happened out there?" he finally asked her.

Michelle swallowed as she took a deep breath. "My son was kidnapped today," Michelle began, "as you migh know that. Me, Jack, and Tony have come and gone from CTU and got help from Chloe. She helped us find Mandy and Isabelle."

"Isabelle!" Bill almost yelled the name. "Why wasn't she with Mandy then?"

"Isabelle _was_ with Mandy. Turns out that the two of them had my son," Michelle went on, "they made a deal with me and Tony. If we killed Jack and shut down CTU they weren't going to kill Chris."

"Did they?" Bill asked her.

Michelle shook her head as she felt some tears coming to her eyes. "No, Chris is still alive. Mandy and Isabelle handed him to the terrorists."

"No!" Bill yelled this time. Chloe looked up to see what the problem was. She didn't even notice Jack, Tony, and Michelle walking in.

"What about Isabelle did she disappear?" Bill asked.

"No Isabelle died in the car when she drove off the cliff," Michelle explained, "she created a diversion. Chris was never in the car. Mandy just wanted me to kill Jack."

"Thank God your son is not dead but _having him handed to the terrorists_," Bill ran his hand through his thick white hair. This was more than bad. This was _barbaric!_ What could a ten year-old child do that was so bad? Bill looked at Michelle and saw that she was silently weeping. He took her into his arms and gave her a hug. Michelle hugged him back. The two of them were good friends even though their relationship hadn't worked out well. The reasonn why because Michelle always had Tony in her mind.

"You stay here while I go and check up on Jack and Tony," Bill said as he gave her a pat on the arm and walked away to the interrogation room.

When Bill left, Chloe looked and got up from her chair. She made her way to Michelle.

Michelle put her back against the wall and let out a stressful sigh. She looked up when Chloe walked up to her.

"Hey," Chloe greeted her, "I heard about Isabelle when Bill yelled. What happened to her?"

"She drove off the cliff with her car. We thought Chris was in it but he wasn't," Michelle explained the situation to her.

"Thank God," Chloe breathed. "Did Mandy tell you where Chris is?"

"Jack and Tony are interrogating her now," Michelle said as she motioned her head to the room. "I just hope she gives in as soon as possible."

* * *

Jack and Tony put Mandy on the chair. They tied her wrists on the chair so she couldn't have a chance of escaping. Tony was eyeing her with fury. Jack thought that it was better for him to interrogate Mandy and that Tony should wait outside with Michelle.

Tony had repeatedly refused. He wanted to interrogate Mandy as much as Jack needed to. He wasn't going to let this crazy bitch get away with it. Once Jack was through by tying her wrists to the chair's arms, the two men eyed the psychotic woman in the eyes.

"Mandy," Jack began as he broke the silence. "Convicted for murder for tens of thousands of passengers on a plane, convicted for poisoning President David Palmer, convicted for murder, and also convicted for almost killing Tony," Jack counted off. He slowly walked up to the table and rested his elbows on it. "Now your other conviction will be the possible death of an innocent ten year old child who, as I say, has done no harm to you or that terrorist of yours."

Jack got up to a straight position and walked closer to Mandy. "You're going to tell me where Chris is one way or the other."

Mandy had a smile curling up to the side of her lips. "And do you really think that I would talk?" she asked as she looked at Jack.

Tony's anger was rising up. He walked up to the desk and slammed his fists on the table, scaring Mandy. The slam made the table vibrate. "The boy that you have gotten is _my _son! Mine and Michelle's!" he yelled at her. Mandy showed no sign of fright. She knew that they weren't going to kill her. They needed her for information.

Tony had never felt like this before. He wasn't they type of person that yelled like a maniac. His hands were shaking and he was sweating a little bit. He looked at Mandy again. He bought his face down to hers and glared. "Where is my son?" he asked her.

Mandy kept her mouth shut and just looked at Tony. Tony quickly bought his arm back and then forward at Mandy's face.

"Tony," Jack said when Tony finished sending his punch at Mandy. He tried to keep his shock inside him. He had never before seen Tony being violently physical with anybody before. Then again, can you blame him? His son had been taken by terrorists!

Tony whirled around and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Now it was Jack's turn.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat facing Mandy. "If you think you can trick us or fool us again, it is not going to work," he said softly. He was trying to get her to look at him and just give in. Later, it was going to get a bit violent. "The pain will be less excruciating if you would just tell me where Chris is."

He saw Mandy give a little shake of her head, implying a no. Jack looked at Tony and motioned his head to the table that was already present there. Tony took the taser gun and appraoched Mandy. Tony stood at the other side of Mandy, holding the taser gun at the ready.

"I'm not going to ask you again Mandy," Jack said as he turned her head so she could look at him, "tell me where Chris is."

Mandy still didn't say anything. Jack nodded for Tony to advance in the attack. Tony put the taser gun at the side of Mandy's neck and tasered her. The taser made Mandy scream. Tony wanted to stab Mandy with it so he bought the taser gun deeper and deeper into her neck. He hoped to hit an artery there.

"Stop," Jack said, "Tony stop!" he screamed. Tony pulled the gun away from her neck. At the side of her neck, there was a red circle already forming. She felt her body shaking slowly as the electricity made its way around her body.

* * *

In a car, a man took out his cell phone. He put it in his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Yes I have it," he answered. "Yes I have both...In five minutes."

He shut the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at the street which would soon turn into dust.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own 24**

* * *

The man swerved his black auotmobile into a garage. He looked behnd him and saw the scared gagged child. The kid was still awake but he had been staying quiet. Chris knew better, even though he was still ten. If he had talked a lot, he could possibly get killed by the man. The man had also warned Chris to stay quiet and he had. Chris hadn't been crying, screaming, or mewling when he was being transported from Mandy to this mysterious man.

Chris was an obedient boy for the most part. He always listened to his parents and respected them. Sometimes, he didn't obey them when his mother told him to clean his room but he was still the light in his parent's eyes.

The man got out of the car. His devilish eyes looked around the neightborhood. He wanted to make sure that if any neighbors were watching, he would get rid of them. When he double checked again, the coast was clear. He opened the back door and tore the gag off of Chris' mouth. He jerked his small arm and pulled him out of the car. The man dragged the small child to the house. He opened the door and flung Chris inside.

Chris flew to the ground and landed on his hands and knees. He looked at his surroundings. The house was a mess. A table was turned over, some CDs were scattered around the room and some of them were broken. There were white sheets thrown on the floor and the pillows were resting on the floor.

A woman suddenly walked into the living room. She was holding a purse on her arm. She was terribly bruised also. She had a swollen eye, bruises around the side of her head, and a split lip. Her blond hair was a tangled mess. She frowned when she the man at the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving Oscar," the woman said to him as she walked to the door.

The man, Oscar, quickly grabbed her by the wrist. "You are not going anywhere," he said as he flung her violently to the floor. She landed with a thud as she hit the back of her head on the floor.

Chris jumped back when he did that to her. He had never seen such violence in his life. He also wanted to help her but he debated whether he should hold his ground or just help her.

"You," Osacr said as he pointed to Chris, "get on the couch!"

Chris turned his head and walked over to the couch. He tried not to look at the scary man and the damsel in distress but he wanted to see what was going to happen.

The woman looked up at Oscar. She had to get away from him. She had broken up with him when he had gotten violent with her just a couple of days ago. She was back to his house because she needed to get something that she forgot. When she got back, he had left her unconscious on the floor. She turned her head and looked at Chris. "Who is he?" she asked him.

Oscar chuckled at her question. _Such a sill girl she is _he thought. "He's just a kid that I picked up Stacy."

Stacy was shocked. She had been staying with a man who was a kidnapper. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself as she looked at Chris and then back at Oscar, "you son of a bitch."

Oscar was neither hurt or offended. He just sickly grinned at her insult.

Stacy wanted to take Chris and run away with him. "You sick, sick man!" she screamed as she got up on her feet. "You're a bastard!"

"Terrorist baby," Osacr said as he raised his gun to her chest and pulled the trigger. He used to silent gun to block out the sound from the bullet. Chris could hear it. The bullet sliced itself through Stacy's heart. She fell on the floor, her eyes wide open.

Chris almost screamed. He could feel himself shaking and tears were flowing down his face. He was feeling so scared right now.

Oscar looked at his ex-girlfriend's dead body. He tisked as he shook his head sarcastically at her corpse. He walked around her body and sighed as he sat down on the sofa. "Kid," he said to Chris, "fix my table for me."

Chris jumped off of his couch and bent down to the table and tired to pull it up. It was too heacy for him. Oscar laughed at Chris' struggle. "Stupid kid," he said as he got up from the sofa. He pushed Chris out of the way and lifted the table up. Chris got back to the couch where he belonged. He avoided making contact with Oscar.

Oscar sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He took out a packet out of his pocket and set it down on the table.

* * *

Michelle was waiting for Tony and Jack to come out anytime soon. She felt like it was taking forever to get the information from Mandy. She had heard some screaming coming from the room. Looks like Jack and Tony were going to the extreme.

* * *

Mandy screamed as Jack injected her with the needle in the artery of her neck. Tony had to hold her head so she wouldn't thrash it from side to side. Jack stabbed her flesh and then took the needle out.

Mandy was gasping for breath and sweating at the same time. She had gone through being electrified, listening to a high pitched sound in her ears and water torture. She thought she could also escape needle but she couldn't. Whatever the injected her with, was making her grrow weaker and weaker.

"I am not going to ask you again," Jack said in a low voice that sent some shivers down Mandy's spine. He grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted her head up to his mouth, "where is Chris?"

"You have the computers and software," Mandy told him, "trace him down."

Jack pushed in her already bruised artery deeper and deeper. Mandy seethed in some breath. Jack did it harder and harder and she began to scream as if she wasn being butchered.

"Tell me where MY SON IS!" Tony yelled at her. Mandy still didn't give in even though Jack was pushing her bruised artery.

* * *

Michelle couldn't take it anymore. A lot of time had passed by and Jack and Tony were still getting no leads. Michelle had been growing enraged. She had never felt like this before. The only time she had been enraged was with Tony and his drinking. How she wanted him back again.

She quickly walked into the interrogation room. She was inches away at turning the doorknob. She knew that it wasn't aloud to walk in when someone was being interrogated but she had to do. She turned the doorknob and walked in. Jack and Tony looked up at her.

"Michelle," Tony said as he looked at her, "what are you doing here?"

"Tony, Jack," Michelle began as she looked from one man to another, "go." She said it with a lot of determination.

"What?" Tony asked her.

Not wanting to be bothered by any questions, Michelle pointed out the door. "I'm serious, now," she said sternly as she pointed at the door.

"Michelle," Tony said as he shook his head at had never seen her like this before. She looked like she was going fry one of them to crisp. He had heard her serious tone before. When she got like that it meant, _do as I tell you because I am not in good mood right now. _It had been a while since Tony heard that voice again.

"Come on," Jack whispered to Tony as he pulled his friend by the arm. The two of them walked outside the room and left Mandy all to Michelle.

* * *

Chris watched as Oscar sniffed in the white powder. He had no idea what it was.

Oscar looked at Chris through his green eyes that were now blood shot. He had gotten the kid, where was his goddamn money at? He smoked the cigarette stick that was laying down to the table. As he sucked in the smoke he began to let out a violent cough.

The stench to Chris was revolting. He had never smelled the smell of tobacco before. His parents didn't even smoke. He held his hand close to his face as he tried to block out the awful stench.

Oscar's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Yo," he said groggily to the phone, "yeah I have the kid. Where's my goddamn money?"

"I'll be with you shortly," the man said to him. Oscars phone line disconnected. He set the phone back down on the table and began to sniff in the white powder in his nose again.

* * *

Michelle approached Mandy's table.

"Its nice to see you Michelle," Mandy said sarcastically, "its still an amazement to me how your husband managed to survive."

Michelle looked at Mandy through her almond-shaped eyes. "And its a wonder to me how you are back here," she said as she came face to face with Mandy. "I'm sorry I take it back," she said, "its good that you're here."

Mandy let out a soft chuckle. "You think you can break me?"

"Would you like me to?" Michelle asked as she crossed her arms on her chest, "because I can easily do it even if it gets you killed."

"Oh Michelle," Mandy said, "you need me to find your son don't you?"

Michelle was growing enraged with Mandy. She was not skilled in interrogating people, but with the fury that was filling up inside her, it would be a piece of cake.

"If you want to kill me do it," Mandy said in a fresh tone of voice.

"Not until you tell me where my son is," Michelle said as she looked down at Mandy.

"You can do whatever you want with me but I'm not saying anything," Mandy refused.

"Here's something that might motivate you," Michelle said as she looked at Mandy at eye level, "I'm in a mood where you don't want to mess with me right now."

Green met brown. Which one was going to win?


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own 24. The terrorists' names are from 24 season 8 and My Son the Fanatic**

* * *

Chris watched as Oscar's chest slowly rose up and down. Oscar had sniffed a lot the drug and he was passed out on the sofa. He lay limp and snored like a pig. Chris wanted to sneak out of the house but he was afraid. Chris was not a dumb child. He knew what to do and what not to do. He just couldn't stand the stench of the drug that Oscar breathed in and the stench of a decomposing body. It made him want to vomit. Chris didn't know what else to do. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He wanted to wake up safe in his mother's and father's arms.

From the outside of the house, a green van pulled up. In the van there were a total of three men. Each of them had disguised their eyes with sunglasses. The leader of the group motioned for the to walk inside the house.

"Do you think he actually got the kid?" the short one asked him.

"We made an offer to him that he couldn't refuse," the leader said.

"What if he doesn't have the kid Samir?" the other asked him.

"He does have him Ali," Samir assured him, "Fair, you know what to do."

Farid nodded at Samir. He got his gun at the ready. He made sure the gun was well hidden in his jacket. Ali went to the other side of the door. Samir walked up to the steps and slowly opeend the door. He put the gun in front of him. He was surprised to see that lying in front of him was the body of a dead woman.

Samir walked around the body. He saw that a pool of blood was sprawled on the floor by her side. He looked at his left and saw the sleeping Chris. He also saw Oscar passed out on the sofa.

Ali and Farid followed Samir into the house. They didn't care about the woman's corpse. All they cared about was getting the kid. "What the hell?" Ali said as he looked at Oscar.

Samir reached out and put his two fingers on the side of Oscar's neck. There was a pulse. "He's alive," he said to Farid and Ali. Samir held out his gan and shot Oscar on the head.

The gun shot made Chris wake up. He let out a gasp. His eyes were opened wide and his heart was beating rapidly. Samir, Ali, and Farid turned around and looked at Chris.

"Take him," Samir ordered Ali and Farid. Ali and Farid walked up to Chris and grabbed him by the arms. Chris made sure not to let out a peep. Samir walked out of the house first to make sure that no one was watching. He motioned for Ali and Farid to follow him. They walked out of the house and into Oscar's black van. They drove away.

* * *

Back at CTU, Jack and Tony were waiting for Michelle to come out. Tony had the urge to go and help her. He remembered that Carrie once said that Michelle was not fit to interrogate people. Tony was about to laugh at that moment. When Michelle wanted to get some information about her son, she got it.

Jack's feeling was mutual. He had never seen Michelle seem so determined and angry. He hoped the get some information as soon as possible too. He wasn't going to let some terrorists ruiin Michelle's and Tony's lives. Nobody messed with his good friends.

* * *

Michelle walked to the cart. The cart contained some torture devices. None of them had worked on Mandy. She turned around and saw that Mandy was getting a little yellow around the face. Michelle turned back around and looked at the cart once more. There was a gleaming object resting on it. She grabbed it and stalked towards Mandy.

"I don't want to do this to you," Michelle said to Mandy, "but I will i you don't tell me here my son is."

Mandy looked at Michelle. She had the look of 'bring it on.'

"Now," Michelle said as she tried again, "where is my son?"

"I don't know," Mandy replied.

"Then who took him?" Michelle asked once more. She saw Mandy shake her head a little to the side. Michelle was going to do it. Even though she hated it. She bought the scalple near Mandy's arm. The scalple made contact with Mandy's felsh. Michelle took a deep breath and swung the scalple across her arm. On Mandy's arm, there was a red line that was slowly statrting to bleed.

Mandy let out a wail. She was hurting everywhere. Her body, her neck, and now her arm. Michelle began to slash her arms more and more to make her talk.

* * *

From the outside, Tony and Jack looked at the door. "It's working," Tony said, a bit of excitement going through him. The more Mandy broke the faster they were going to find where their son was.

* * *

"Where is my son?" Michelle screamed at Mandy as she made one more slash on Mandy's arm. She grabbed a handful of Mandy's hair and made eye contact with her. "You people think that you're so smart at keeping your plans a secret. Well we have our ways," she said through gritten teeth. "If my son dies, I will make sure to make your face disappear from the face of the earth."

"Do it," Mandy told her.

Michelle made her way down to Mandy's neck. She grasped her throat and made sure to get her hand around the section of her neck where the needles had been injected. Michelle tightened her grip on it.

Mandy slowly began to choke.

"I warn you that my hand is going to continue to tighten your throat if you don't tell me who took my son," Michelle promised. She did not even care if Mandy died right here right now. Michelle was going to find her son one way or another. "WHERE IS HE?" she shouted.

Mandy refused to talk. She was choking rather than saying anything. Michelle let go and swung her fist at Mandy's face. Michelle's fist made contact with Mandy's nose. Mandy's nose broke and it began to bleed. Some blood was on Michelle's knuckles.

"WHO TOOK HIM? TELL ME!" Michelle screamed as she sunk her nails deep in Mandy's flesh.

Mandy couldn't take it anymore. Everything was hurting. She felt something cool against her throat. She looked and saw that Michelle had put the tip of the scalple on her throat. "I'm going to stab your throat with this if you don't tell me where Chris is!"

Mandy moved her head a little. She didn't want to tell Michelle where Chris was at, yet, she didn't want to die. "Oscar," she wheezed.

"Who?" Michelle said as she released her grip on Mandy.

"Oscar," Mandy repeated as she cleared her throat, "we handed your son to Oscar. That's all I know."

"Oscar who?" Michelle askeh her.

"Oscar White," Mandy answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle approached the entrance of the interrogation room. She put a hand on her dizzy head. She coulnd't believe that she had almost killed Mandy. At least she got some information about her son.

The door opened and Jack and Tony looked. Tony's eyes first caught sigh of something red covering Mandy's arm. Then his eyes fell on Michelle's hand. He saw blood on her knuckles. He was speechless! He had never thought of Michelle using violence. _Amazing _he thought as he looked at her. Michelle leaned against the wall and tried to breathe in. Tony walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Michelle's doe-like eyes looked up at him. They were filled with tears. Some of the tears escaped her face and she sniffled.

"Hey, hey," Tony gently said as he bought his finger up her face and caught a teardrop. "You did everything you could."

Michelle sniffled some more and nodded. She did what she had to do and achieved.

"Michelle," Jack said as he walked up to her, "did Mandy tell you anything?"

Michelle took a deep breath and gathered herself. "She gave me one name. Oscar White."

"And that's it?" Tony asked her.

"That's it," Michelle answered. She turned around and walked towards Chloe, "we need to find him. He's the lead."

Jack and Tony followed her. Both of them were at a loss of words. Jack was glad that Michelle broke Mandy. Tony on the other hand wated to know how she had done it. Michelle went from a mild-mannered mother to a fiesty independent woman. Of he had been in the room, watching her break Mandy, Tony would have gone all "whoa" about it.

Michelle approached Chloe. Chloe was the only person that she could trust right her. Well her, Jack, and Tony. Michelle filled Chloe in about the information that she got from Mandy. Chloe turned to her computer and immediately ran through the files to find anyone under the name of Oscar White.

"I got it," Chloe announced, "he lives in 1209 Beverly Hills."

"Can you get some background information on him?" Michelle asked.

Chloe looked at his background. "He has been arrested three times of drug use and that's it."

"Get the S.W.A.T team ready," she ordered Jack. Jack nodded and turned to get everybody ready.

"Do you want me to go?" Tony asked her.

Michelle turned and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't want him to go but then again, Tony and Jack were the two most skilled. "Yes," she answered.

"Alright," Tony said as he went after Jack.

"Tony," Michelle called as he turned around and looked at her, "please be careful."

Tony nodded and resumed him walked towards Jack.

* * *

Tony and Jack were inside the balck van with the rest of their team. The black van suddenly came to a stop. Jack and tony jumped out as they held their guns in the air. The team followed them.

Jack stood by the doorway and slowly opened the door. He and Tony walked in. Jack held out his arm to stop them. He spied on the dead body. "Chloe there's a dead woman in here," Jack said on his earpiece. He quickly took a picture of her and sent it to Chloe.

Chloe took a look at the picture. She turned around once Michelle let out a horrified gasp. "You know her?"

"Yes," Michelle answered, "that's Chris' real babysitter."

"Jack," Chloe said on the earpiece, "Michelle said that was Chris' real babysitter?"

"What's her name?" Jack asked.

"Stacy Jones," Chloe answered him.

"What relation does she have with Oscar?"

"Michelle says that she used to tell her that she wanted to break-up with him but couldn't," Chloe explained everything that Michelle told her, "relationship problmes."

Jack looked as the team began to search the house. Tony suddenly saw a green lump appearing from behind the couch. He slowly walked around the couch and pointed the gun at the man. To his surprise, the man was dead.

"Jack," he called to him, "Oscar White is dead."

Jack looked at Tony. He looked over the couch and saw the gun shot wound that Oscar had recieved from Samir. He put his finger on the earpiece and informed Chloe that Oscar White was killed.

The rest of them team walked back into the living room and one of them informed both Jack and Tony that Chris was in none of the rooms.

Chloe turned around and told Michelle the discovery. Michelle almost lost her balance. She couldn't think of her only child wandering around L.A in the hands of terrorists. "Try rewinding the air drones," she said as calmly as she could.

Chloe whirled around and got to work. As she rewinded the tape she saw a balck van pulling up. She fast forwarded the tape and saw three men dragging a child getting inside the green van. "Jack," she said, "there were three men that got a hold of Chris. They jumped on the green van."

"Give me the license plate," Jack said.

"36YF26," Chloe answered as she zoomed into the computer.

"Can you get their facial recognition?" Jack asked.

"I can't," Chloe answered, "all three of them were wearing sunglasses."

"Try to track them down," Jack finished. He motioned for them to walk out of the house. A few men stayed back as they took care of Stacy's and Oscar's corpse. Jack and the rest of them hopped into the van. Jack sat in the driver's seat as he waited for any more information from Chloe.

* * *

Samir, Farid, and Ali halted the green van at a stop sign. Chris had remained quiet along the way. He dared not to make any noise or frantic movements out the window. Then again, he couldn't do anything but breathe for Farid was poiting a gun at him.

The car began to drive once again. Samir kept looking at Farid and Chris, just to make sure that there was no funny business going on. He made a turn inside on alley and stopped the car. The three of them jumped out. Farid dragged Chris out of the cat with him as if Chris couldn't get out himself.

Farid gave Chris one last tug and he fell pn the rocky pavement. Pain shot through his hands and knees. He looked at his hands and saw that his flesh was stained with blood. "Get up!" he heard Farid yell as he jerked Chris up by the arm. More pain joined in his arm. Farid then threw Chris against the wall.

Chris crumpled against the wall as he hit the side of his head. He heard some snickering behind him.

"Foolish child," Ali laughed. Chris slid down the wall and sat on his knees on the pavement. His eyes ignored the malicious men.

"Take him," Samir ordered Farid and Ali. Samir disappeared into the building. Faird and Ali followed him, taking Chris with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle let out a sigh. Something did not make sense. Either Chris was kidnapped again or mandy wasn't giving her the correct information. She turned around to go back to Mandy. When she arrived to the interrogation room Mandy was still there but she had a bandage wrapped around her arm.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked her.

"Oscar didn't have Chris. He was killed," Michelle explained, "now you better tell me the truth. Did Oscar really have Chris with him?"

Mandy looked straight at Michelle. "He had to. Me and Isabella gave Chris to him."

"Do you know who else Oscar was working with?" Michelle calmly asked her.

Mandy stayed quiet as he eyes searched around the room. "No," she lied.

"You're lying!" Michelle ye;;ed as sje smacked the table with her fist. All sings of calmness was leaving her right now. "You do know who Oscar was working with."

"He wasn't working with anybody," Mandy corrected her, "they tricked him into getting Chris."

"Who?" Michelle asked.

Mandy stayed quiet only to be slapped across the face. Her neck snapped to the left and her face began to sting.

"Tell me," Michelle ordered.

Mandy looked up at Michelle. "Samir," she finally answered.

* * *

A window on Chloe's computer suddenly popped up. An air drone was tracking down a green van that was resting by an apartment. She zoomed closer to the license plate. 36YF26 it said. "Jack," she said in her earpiece. "I got it. Chris and the kidnappers are in downtown Los Angelas."

"Where?" Jack asked her as he quickly swerved down the street.

"In an apartment delux," Chloe explained, "five hundred six."

"Do you know what room apartment their in?" Jack asked her.

"Working on that," Chloe said as she began to search the air drones.

Tony turned his head and looked at Jack. "What did she say?" he asked him.

"They have him in an apartment delux," Jack explained as he and Tony looked left and right to find the right apartment building number. "Look for five hundred six."

"Did she say what apartment room their keeping Chris in?" Tony asked him.

"She said she's working on it," Jack answered. Suddenly, he spotted the apartment building with the number five hundred six and the green van was resting there. "Chloe," Jack said, "did you find the room number yet?"

"Hold on," Chloe said as the air drones were searching up and down the windows of the building for anything suspicious. "Jack!" Chloe called, "room ten."

"Let's go!" Jack said to Tony as they got out of the car and ran to the entrance of the apartment.

* * *

Michelle walked back to Chloe. "I just got some information from Mandy," she explained, "she said that it was a man named Samir that killed Oscar and took Chris with him."

"I'll pull up some files," Chloe said as she opened a new window on her computer screen.

"Send them to my computer," Michelle said as she turned around and walked to her station. Once she got the files that Chloe sent her, she unhooked her laptop and walked back to the interrogation room.

Mandy looked up once she entered. Michelle bought the laptop over to the table and set it there. "I need you to identify Samir," Michelle told Mandy as she nodded. The two women got yo work in finding the identification of Samir.

* * *

Tony and Jack were slowly climbing up the stairs to find room ten. They had their guns at the ready in case anyone tried to attack them. When they found the apartment number, Tony got to the side of the door while Jack slowly opened the dor. He held the gun up and motioned for Tony to enter.

The room was empty. Both Jack and Tony turned their heads to the left and to the right only to see a hand lying on the ground. Jack and Tony ran over to the hand. When they got there they saw a man lying dead.

"Check the other rooms," Jack told Tony as he nodded.

Tony checked out the other rooms. Both bedrooms and living room were empty. He checked the bathroom only to find another dead body. "Jack!" Tony called.

Jack ran over to Tony and saw the dead body. He whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of the man. "I'm sending these two men to Chloe," Jack said as he sent them over to her.

Chloe and Michelle looked at the two pictures that Jack had sent. Mandy had not identified Samir for her. Chloe ran through the facial recognition of the two men. The first man was identified to be Samir and the second man was Ali.

"Jack its Samir and Ali," Chloe said as she turned and looked at Michelle.

"That must be the man who took Chis," Michelle commented.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled as he threw his cell phone on the floor, "both men we found are dead!"

Michelle heard Jack's outburst. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. They were always close to finding something but another problem had to interfere.

Chloe quickly fast fowarded the air drone only to see a man getting out of the apartment building. He was pulling a child along with him. Chloe paused the image and zoomed in. She ran the facial recognition. The man was...Farid!


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Faird was driving a blue van. He had Chris in the front seat to keep an eye on the kid. Chris had been so scared. Samir was going to make a phone call to either Michelle or Tony and Ali was going to suffocate the poor kid. Faird could not even stand the suffocation of a child. He also felt bad for being so crule to Chris. At least his plan had worked.

Chris was too afraid to say anythihng. He looked out the window most of the time. That was something that took his scares away. "Are you alright?" he almost jumped when Farid spoke to him. Chris turned and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yes," Chris nodded. He didn't know why Faird was being so nice to him all of a sudden.

"Sorry about the push," Farid apologized to him as he reached over and ruffled Chris' brown hair.

Chris gave him a weird expression. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Becasue a chile is an innocent creature," Farid answered as he swerved down the street, "it needs to be cared for."

"Are you going to do something to my mommy and daddy?"

"No," Farid answered, "do you want to know why I was with Samir and Ali?"

Chris nodded. He was curious to know why. Farid had seemed so bad at the start but noe he was nice.

"I want to try and stop the bomb too," he said. "I was pretending to work for them. That's why I was being so mean to you."

"How are you going to stop it?" Chris asked out of curiosity. He was trying to be a brave boy and not get scared of the bomb going off. His real hearos were his mother and father who always do everything in their power to stop bombs from going off. He was proud of them.

"I need to find CTU and tell them about where it is, who is organizing it, and what the target is," Farid explained.

Chris began to feel relieved, At least he wasn't in the hands of the terrorists anymore. This man seemed fine to him. He meant no harm. Farid made another turn and saw the "Arriving at CTU" sign. He got out of thr car and took Chris with him as they approached the building.

* * *

Michelle was sitting at her work station. She tried to concentrate bey she couldn;t. Her mind was wandering to her son and how he was coping. Her telephoner rang. She looked over at it and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Dessler," a man said, "there's a man here to see you claiming to be Faird. He wants to see you."

Michelle wanted to shut the phone. She was in no mood to see anyone right now. "Fine send him in." She put the phone back to its original place. She got up from her work station and walked to the door. She almost fell over when she saw a man in his mid-twenties holding a child. _Her _child.

"Chris!" she yelled.

"Mommy!" Chris yelled as he lost his grip with Faird and ran over to the arms of his mother. Michelle scooped him up and held him tightly. Her son was safe and sound. _Thank God _she thought as she tightly squeezed him. Chris threw his arms around her neck and hugged his mother.

"Mommy," Chris said as mother and son looked at each other, "he help me," he said as he pointed to Farid.

Michelle turned her head and looked at him. She set Chris back down on the floor. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Farid," he introduced himself, "if you would like to know about me I was pretending to work for the terrorsists, Samir and Ali."

Michelle felt her stomach drop. "An innocent woman died today," she told him.

"I know," Farid said, "but we shouldn't stall too much now. Samir and Ali are dead, I killed them. I am the only one that has the information about the bomb attack."

"Fine," Michelle said as she tightly held onto Chris' hand. "Who are they?"

"I will tell you but I need you to promise me something," he said as Michelle nodded. "When I tell you who is organizig all of this, I need to get back to them."

"Are you asking for immunity or protection from our S.W.A.T. team?" Michelle asked him.

"I will have none of that," he refused her offer. "I need your son."

"What?" Michelle almost yelled as she held tightly onto Chris.

"I need him when I go back to the terrorists. It will look suspicious to him if I go to them without your child."

"Who?"

"Salazar," Farid said the name. "He is the one that's organizing the attack. Ms. Dessler, if you want to stop it, I need your son back."

Michelle looked at him and then back at her son who was looking up at her. She didn't want to do it. She couldn't.

"I will keep him safe," Farid added, "even if it gets me killed." Farid was the type of man that wasn't afraid of death.

Michelle just couldn't allow this to happen again. She finally got her son back and she wasn't going to lose him again. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Do you want this bomb to go off in the middle of Los Angelas or not?" Farid furiously said. "I have a family here too and so do a million other people in L.A. and they are not going to die. You do your work Ms. Dessler and let me do mine," he looked from her to Chris, "I said that I will keep him safe."

Michelle sighed. He had convinced her really well. He was right . There were other innocent lives that needed to be saved and she needed to do her job. She even believed him when he said that her son was going to be alright. He soudned pretty serious about that. She looked up at him. "Okay," she nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Jack and Tony were descending downstairs. So far, they had no leads and no names. All they had for evidence were just two murdered men.

Tony's phone rang. He saw that it was from Michelle. He hated telling her that their son was not yet found. He opened the cell phone and put it on his ear. "Michelle," he said. He was about to tell her that they hadn't found Chris when she interrupted him.

"Tony," Michelle's voice rang through his ear. Why did she sound happy and more than excited? "Please come back to CTU."

Tony was more than confused right now. What about their son? Shouldn't they be looking for him? "Why?" he managed to ask.

"Please just come down now," she told him as she shut her phone.

When their phone lines disconnected, Tony looked at his phone. "Who was it?" he head Jack ask. Tony turned around and looked at Jack standing behind him.

"That was Michelle," Tony answered, "she wants us to go back at CTU."

"Did she say why?" Jack asked him.

"No," Tony shook his head, "she wants us to come back. When I talked to her, she sounded a little happy and a bit excited."

Jack nodded as he understood Tony. They gathered their team, got back inside their vehicle ad drove back at CTU.

* * *

At CTU, Michelle was showering her son with a million hugs and kisses. Chris was feeling a bit embarrased being hugged and kissed in front of an adult. Farid looked and only smiled at them. Farid had a family of his own. A girl that he loved dearly that was five years of age and a son who was two. He loved his children dearly. He hated thinking about the bomb that would be going off today if it wasn't immediately stopped. He didn't care what happened to him in his little diversion. All he cared about was his family being safe from harm.

The entrance of CTU suddenly opened. Jack and Tony walked inside. Michelle turned around and saw Tony walking. "Look there's daddy!" Michelle told Chris.

Chris looked over his mother's shoulder and looked at Tony. A big grin slowly grew on his face. "Daddy!" he excitedly yelled as he ran over to him.

Tony was caught off guard. The cheerful yell of the word 'daddy' along with a child's voice was deaf to his ears. His head was fuzzy with plenty of things that he didn't quite hear Chris. He looked down and saw his son hugging him by the legs. "Chris!" Tony yelped as he picked up his son. He smiled as he saw his son's face again. He gave him a big kiss on his little forehead. "Are you alright buddy?"

"Yes daddy," Chris nodded.

"How did you get back?" Tony asked him, "we were looking everywhere for you," he added.

"He bought me back to mommy," Chris said as he pointed at Farid who was standing next to Michelle.

Tony softly put his son back on the floor and looked at Farid. "Who are you?"

"I am the man that saved your son," Farid answered.

Tony looked over at Michelle. He waited for her to answer his question to see if Farid had told her anything about himself.

"His name is Farid," Michelle began, "he bought back our son who was in the hands of the terrorists."

"Samir and Ali?" Jack asked as Michelle nodded.

"I was working for them," Farid added.

Tony looked at Faird. In a matter of seconds, he lashed out and grabbed Farid by the throat. He slamemd the twenty-seven year old man against the wall. "You what?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

When Tony did that, Michelle gasped as she held onto Chris that was trembling. Jack looked at the two men indifferently.

"You know that our son could have gotten killed like that," Tony yelled at him.

"I know," Farid said, "that's why I killed them."

Tony slowly released his grip on Farid. He took a step back to look at Farid squarely on the face. "Go on," he demanded.

"You want to know why I killed them," Farid went on, "they threatened to kill my family four years ago."

"Why?" Jack managed to ask him.

"If I didn't join their conspiracy. A long time ago, Ali, Samir, and I used to be good friends. They somehow go brainwashed and joined a conspiracy group to attack LA. They forced me to join, if I didn't then they would have killed my wife and my daughter."

Michelle felt sympathetic for this troubled man. He did what he did because he had to. Not for himself but for his family.

"I also need your son back," Farid added.

"Absolutely not," Tony refused.

"Do you want to stop this bomb or not?" Farid asked him.

"What does my son have to do with this?" Tony asked.

"Okay," Farid began, "our leader told us to kidnap a child that belonged to one of the CTU workers. This was bait to lead him," he said as he pointed at Jack, "to us so we could kill him. That way CTU would have been useless. Then they were going to send me incagnito to bomb CTU. Then we were going to drop the bomb in the heart of LA. Now if I went to the terrorists without you child, they would think that CTU agents had rescued him, killed Samir and Ali and they would drop the bomb before the hour is over," he explained.

"Are you saying that they alreay made the bomb?" Michelle asked him.

"Yes," Farid nodded.

Tony was skeptical about this whole operation. He didn't know if he could trust this man. "Fine," he finally said which seemed to satisfy Farid, "but we are going to track you down wherever you're going."

"That's what you should do," Farid said. He nodded his head at Chris to come forward.

Michelle once again wanted to refuse but other people's were at stake. "It's okay sweetie," Michelle said as she gave Chris a small push towards Farid, "he'll take care of you."

Chris slowly appraoched Farid and reached out his hand. Farid took his hand and nodded at Tony, Michelle, and Jack tuned around and walked out of the room with Chris. Chris looked back at Tony and Michelle. He was going to see them again or was it his last time ever?


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own 24**

* * *

As Farid was getting ready to leave, a tracking device was inserted to the back of his head. This tracking was inserted to the computer so the CTU workers could see where Farid was driving was Chris. Chris flinched when the the snapping sound was heard as the tracking device went in Farid's head.

Once that was through Chris turend his head around and looked at Farid. "Did it hurt?" he innocently asked.

Farid put his hand on the back of his head. It was throbbing a little. It was going to take a while for his head to get used to the tracking device. "Yes it did," Farid answered. _Like hell _he thought. He was trying to control his mixed feelings. He was having second thoughts about this operation but he couldn't turn his back on it now.

He ran a hand through his black hair and began to mentally asked himself twenty questions. _What if this fails? What is they drop the bomb? What if my family gets killed? What if this child gets killed right in front of me? _He shook his head as he tried to throw all of those thoughts out of his head. Yet, they were still glued there.

"Here," he heard Tony say as he threw a gun at Farid.

Farid caught it and put it on his belt. He made perfectly sure to keep it hidden. He looked down at Chris and couldn;t help but feel a sting of sympathy for him. He was going to keep the child safe. He didn't want this innocent boy getting killed by a bunch of stupid fanatic people.

Michelle walked up to them. She looked at Farid with a look of trust. Farid knwe what she was thinking. She was thinking about him doing everything he could to keep her son safe. She looked at Chris and tried not to cry. She scooped up her son and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him out of her sight again. She gave him a couple of kisses.

"Here," Jack said as he walked up to Faird. He handed him a small earpiece. "This is earpiece is going to be connected to Michelle's. She's going to make sure what you guys are doing and to sew if her son is safe."

"Okay," Farid nodded as he put the earpiece inside his ear. He was more than ready to face danger. He wasn't sure if the child was ready. He saw him disconnect from his mother. He saw a wet moisture staining his cheek. Poor kid had been crying. "Are you ready son?" Farid asked Chris.

Chris nodded. He looked at Michelle. "Sweetie you'll be fine," she said as she gave him a warm, motherly smile." That seemed to convince him. He turned his head and took Farid's hand with him.

"Just keep him safe," Tony reminded him as he nodded. "We will secretly be following you into the terrorist's lair. Make sure not to lose contact with us."

"I won't," Farid said as him and Chris exited out of CTU.

Michelle let out a shaky breath. Tony turned around and looked at her. "He'll be fine Michelle," he said as he softly grabbed her by the wrist and looked into her doe-like eyes. Michelle gave him a nod. She just had this weird feeling that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

Faird and Chris jumped into the car. Getting ready to leave, Farid drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Listen here carefully," he suddenly spoke up as they passed a green light.

Chris looked up at Faird and waited to what Faird was about to tell him.

"You have to do everything I say," Farid began, "that way, Salazar won't think that something fishy is going on. You are going to be fine if you do everything I say. If I tell you to follow me you will, if I tell you to go with them you will. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chris answered.

"Good," Farid said as he made a turn and entered the downtown of LA. The whole car ride there was silent.

"Farid," a feminine voice said his name in his ear.

Farid put a hand on his ear. "Yes?"

"How is everything?" Michelle asked.

"Good. I'm almost there."

"Okay. Jack and Tony are right behind you."

Farid looked through the rearview mirror and saw a blue car following his green van. At least him and Chris would be protected with Jack and Tony right behind them. He made one final turn and parked his car. "We're here," Farid said as he face Chris. "Are you ready?"

Chris frantically nodded. He was feeling excited but in a bad way. He had never been in contact with bad people. Especially terriorsts. The two of them got out of the car and headed towards the building. They climbed up some stairs. On the final fliht of stairs, Faird knocked on the door.

The door opened just a creak and an eye poked out. The door shut and it was open wide. The man standing right in front of them had brown bushy hair, brown eyes, a tan skin, and a malicious look on his face. He was wearing black clothing. Chris wondered why they had to wesr black clothes.

"Farid," the man said as he looked from him to Chris. "You bought the child."

"I did Salazar," Farid answered with triumph.

"I'm sure it was no trouble at all," Salazar said as he eyed the small boy, "as you know children tend to cause trouble like this little one," he stroked Chris' cheek.

Chris wanted to slap that hand away from him but he felt Farid gently squeezing his hand.

"Where is Samir and Ali?" Salazar asked as he looked behind Farid and saw nobody.

"They're dead," Faird answered. "We were being followed and two agents came and shot them. I barely escaped with the child. At least I had the chance to shoot the two agents and safley get away from them."

"Good," Salazar nodded his head, "and you made sure that you weren't being followed?"

"Pretty sure."

"Come inside Farid," the man said as he turned around and walked inside. Farid and Chris walked inside. Inside the room, there were about ten men that were sitting on the couches. They looked at their two visitors. "These are the ten men that I have recruited," Salazar spoke.

Farid looked from one man to the next. Each of them wearing black clothing. Now how were Jack and Tony supposed to survive an attack with ten malicious men attacking the both of them?

* * *

At CTU, Michelle was carefully listening to their conversation while Chloe was using the satelite to track down the place where Farid was. "In a downtown apartment complex," she said to Michelle.

Michelle looked from the floor to the screen. "Have our S.W.A.T. team going there," Michelle spoke up. "Salazr said that he has ten men with him. Tony and Jack won't be able to survive an attack."

Chloe nodded as she made a phone call. Michelle listened closely to the conversation.

"You know Farid," Salazar said as he walked closer to him, "I have been wondering what took you, Samir, and Ali a lot of time to get back."

"I told you Salazar," Farid said, "we were being hunted down by agents."

Salazar had a look of fury on his face. An ear-splitting backhand slap was heard around the room.

Michelle jumped when she heard that.

Chris looked from Salazar to Farid who was suffering from a bloodied lip.

"Don't lie to me Farid," Salazar said as he grasped Faird around the throat and pushed him to the wall. Farid lost his grip on Chirs.

Chris stumbled back and fell on the floor. A gun made contact to his stomach as one of the men held it onto him.

"I thought you were better than that," Salazar said as his grip tightened on his throat. "You took a long time because you needed to see you family, am I correct? Well sorry to burst your bubble Farid but you're family is gone."

Farid looked at Salazar with shock. "What have you done to them?"

"Let's just say," Salazar said as he wove his hands in the air, "they are here in a different room. I'm sure you would love to see your darling wife, your lovely daughter, and your charming son but that would be a waste of time." He turned around and looked at Chris. "Take him to the room," he said to one of hie henchmen.

The guy that was pointing the gun to Chris stood up from his seat and scooped up Chris and carried him out of the room. Salazar pointed at two of his men and they stood up.

"Kill him," he said as they walked over to Farid and took hold of him.

* * *

Michelle gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own 24**

* * *

When Michelle heard that Farid was going to get killed, she quickly ran over to Chloe. "Is the S.W.A.T team there yet?"

"They will be there in less than a minute," Chloe answered as she was looking at the computer.

Less than a minutes seemed like ages to Michelle. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the screen where the air drones were showing the downtown apartment complex. She hoped that the S.W.A.T team would get there in time to save Farid and catch the terrorists.

* * *

"You get in there," the man grunted as he pushed Chris inside the room. Once that was through, he locked the door and walked away.

Chris got up from the floor and looked at his surroundings. He was inside a bedroom and he saw a tearful woman holding her two children. One was a boy, younger than Chris, and the other was a girl who was older than her brother but younger that Chris. Seeing their upset mother, made the children cry.

"Hello," Chris said in a quiet voice.

The woman looked up from the floor and then at Chris. She tried to give him a full and happy smile but it came out small and sad. "Hello," she horasely replied. She wiped her eyes with one hand as the tears absorbed in her hand. "What is such a child doing here?"

"I was taken," Chris answered. "The man wants to kill me and my parents."

The woman had a look of shock on her face. She put her hand on her mouth and let out a small terrified gasp. The same thing was going to happen to her and her children in a matter of hours. She had lost track of time but she always waited for that moment to happen. There was no way out for them, so she always assured her children that everything was going to be fine. That they were going to a good place where God would accept them.

Chris looked at the golden ring on her finger. "You're married?" he asked her.

The woman looked from her hand to the boy. "Yes," she nodded.

"What's your husband's name?"

"Farid," she tearfully answered. "I heard everything that was said in the other room. They're going to kill him." More tears escaped her eyes at the thought of her husband getting murdered. The two of them had such a wonderful life together in the past, along with their children and now it was all taken away from them. Farid had told her the reason why he had joined the conspiracy. She wasn't agreeing with him about it, but she knew he had to do it to protect his family.

"Its going to be okay," Chris said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her thing arm. The warm touch from a child made her flinch a bit. Today, she was going to die with her two born children and an unborn one. "My parents work hard to find people like this. If my parents are involved, then whatever happens won't happen."

The woman looked at Chris and gently stroked his hair. Her touch waas the same as his mother's. Smooth, soft, and gentle.

The door of the room was suddenly swung open as the trified hostages turned and looked. The same man that had pushed Chris in the room took a hold of Farid's wife's arm. He held her up to her feet and pushed her towards the window and ordered her to look. He had a gun pointed on her back if she didn't do as she was told.

* * *

From the outside, Farid was being walked to the back of the apartment by two men. The men pushed onto his shoulders as his knees crashed against the ground. One of the men held up a gun to his face. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Go to hell," Farid answered through gritted teeth. As the man was about to pull the trigger, a shot was heard and he fell on the ground. The other man quickly turned around and looked, his gun in the air. He didn't see where the shot came from or who did it. He turned his attention back to Farid and held up the gun only to be shot.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he walked over to Farid and helped him up on his feet.

"She was looking," Faird said as he looked up at the apartment window.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"My wife. You've got to help her!"

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"One the last floor of the apartment room thirty," Farid answered as he was taken by the S.W.A.T. team as Jack and Tony ran up the apartment.

* * *

Farid's wife slowly pulled away from the window. She had a calm look on her face, knowing that her husband was safe. However, she didn't know if she was going to survive this trap. "So?" the man asked her as he lowered his gun, "did they kill him? I heard two shots."

The woman turend around and looked at him in the face. "Yes," she lied.

The man took a look at her and then put his gun in his belt buckle. "Good," he said as he eyed her and licked his lips. "Lets try to have a little fun now. To get your mind off of things."

She slowly shook her head at him as he saw him slowly removing his belt from his pants. Once that was through, he pushed her onto the bed. Chris and the two kids watched with fright at what the men was about to do to her.

The man put his hand on her stomach. "Pregnant now are we?" he asked. He took out a knife from his pocket and held it against her stomach. "Not anymore."

The door was flung open and Jack shot the man in the arm. The woman tried to catch her breath. She though that she was the one who had been shot. Tony walked up to her and helped her to a sitting position. Jack grabbed the man by the collar and held him against the wall.

"Daddy!" Chris shouted as he ran to his dad and hugged him. Tony put a hand on his son's back.

"We are taking you back to CTU right now," he said to Chris and then to the woman.

The woman was still in shock. In shock that she was almost killed, shocked that the man was about to rape her, shocked that her unborn baby was going to get taken away from her, and shocked that she had been able to survive all of this. She was unable to move or respond.

"Sarah!" Farid yelled as he jumped over to his wife and hugged her. "Sarah?" he asked as he gently shook her by the shoulders.

"She into shock," Jack said, as he handcuffed the terrorist. "We have to take them to CTU to get better."

After gathering up the family, Chris, and the terrorists, Tony and Jack walked back to their car along with their S.W.A.T team and drove back to CTU.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle was relieved to hear that everyone made it out safley. She took a seat at her own station and waited for their return. Tony and Jack had caught a member of Salazar's group, saved Farid and his family, but the most important thing for her was that Chris was safe and sound. Her heart had been beating non-stop for Chris' return. Even though hw was safe in the hands of his afther, her heart couldn't stop accelerating. She was also beginning to think a lot about Tony. Since they caught a terrorist, he needed to go out into the filed again to stop the others and the bomb. One worry was over but the other had just begun.

Jack and Tony with the rest of the crew arrived at CTU. "I need you to interrogate him," Jack said to Tony as the terrorist was taken away from them.

"Okay," Tony nodded to him.

Michelle suddenly looked up. She quickly got out of her seat and ran to them. Chris let go of Tony's hand and jumped into his mother's ams, hugging her tightly. After hugging her son, Michelle couldn't help but hug Jack, Farid, and finally Tony. _Better save the best for last _she thought. She felt Tony's strong but yet soft arms wrapping around her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay, all of you," she said as she pulled out of Tony's arms. She looked over at Farid's wife who had a blank expression on her face. She was still in shock. "Is she okay?" Michelle asked.

"We need to take her straight away to medical," Jack said as he took Sarah by the arm and transported her over to medical along with Farid. Michelle kept their two kids with Chris.

Tony stood there and looked at Michelle who looked back at him. He wanted to say something to her. Something that she was going to love and remember. "I'm going to go and interrogate him now," he finally said as he walked away from her.

Michelle stood there, watching as her husband disappeared in the halls of CTU.

* * *

Once they arrived in medical, Jack told the doctors about Sarah's condiction and the situation that they were in. The doctors began to run some tests on her. They took her vitals, some blood tests, and tested to see if she had any eye sight by flashing a bright light at her eyes. Her shock was definently from the situations that they were in but also from her pregnancy. The baby was beginning to kick and move around. She was already nine months pregnant and it was only a matter of minutes when the baby was going to be born.

"How much time do we have?" Jack asked the doctors.

"Only five," one of them answered him, "do what you have to do but don't put her in too much stress."

Jack nodded as he walked over to Sarah lying on the hospital bed. He saw that fro mall of the stress, the poor woman was developing black color around her eyes, sweat, and possible grey hair. "Sarah," Jack began.

Sarah weakly turned her head to the right and looked at Jack. "Y-y-y-yes?" she weakly replied. Her stomach was beginning to throb really badly. She could feel the baby moving around and around, trying to get out.

"I need you to tell me what Salazar was saying to his henchmen," Jack told her.

A moan came out of Sarah. She tried to sit up in bed but she was too weak to move. Her face hade gone pale and her mouth was developing a blue color. "Sarah," Farid softly said as he grabbed her hand and began to squeeze it.

Sarah shut her eyes and opened them again. "H-he said t-that t-they were going to bomb d-downtown LOS ANGELAS!" she screamed. A couple of doctors moved in on her to told her to get ready to push. She got into position and began.

Jack couldn't be in a room with a woman giving birth, but he had to! He had sent Tony to interrogate that terrorist that they caught and he wanted to make sure that the answeres that they got from both people matched. "Are you sure?" Jack asked her.

Sarag clenched her teeth, her grip tightened around Farid's hand, and she began to scream again. There was too much commition entering her head right now. There she was, screaming her head off, the doctros urging her to push, Farid saying to her that everything was all right, and Jack asking her questions. "I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled.

"Sarah I need to know!" Jack yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at her! She's giving birth!" Farid snapped back at Jack.

"If you want your family safe, she needs to cooperate!" Jack yelled back at him as he turned his attention back to the pregnant woman. "Sarah are you sure its downtown Los Angelas?"

"YES THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID!" she yelled as she breathed in some frantic breaths. She finally stopped pushing and her body went limp.

A high-pitched sound was heard as a pink baby appeared into the doctor's arms. Farid was overwhelmed at the new child that they were going to have. "It's a girl," the doctor said.

"Sarah did you hear that? It's a girl!" Farid said as he gently shook his wife's hand. She didn't answer. "Sarah?"

The heart rate on the screen began to beep and a flat line was shown. Sarah face had gone deathly pale. There was no more beating in her chest. "Sarah!" Farid yelled as he firecly shook his wife's shoulder. Sarah's head moved to the side of the bed and slipped off of the pillow.

"I'm sorry sir," a doctor sympathetically said, "she's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Farid looked at his deceased wife with shock. Why had she so suddenly died of birth? She was a very healthy woman but why would she have died so suddenly. He was angry! He wanted to scream to let out his anger!

"Faird," Jack said as he reached out and touched him by the shoulder. "I am truly sorru about your wife."

Farid looked up at Jack through his teary eyes. "How could they do this?" he suddenly said as he realized something that had been going on when he was a "terrorist."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked him.

Farid looked as the doctors slowly threw a white sheet of blanket on Sarah. The only thing that he saw right now was the shape of her head, body, and her hands that were hanging out to the sides of the bed. Jack got up from the chair and motioned for Farid to follow him. Farid could not move, all he could do was look over to his dead wife. Jack walked over and gently grabbed his arm. That snapped him out of his trance. Farid got up from the chair and followed Jack out of the medical room.

"What did you mean? And who are 'they?'" Jack asked him once more.

Farid looked at Jack straight in the eyes. "They are making a radiological bomb," he began, "that when it explodes, the people from downtown LA would be infected and die from the infection in less than a day."

"Oh my God," Jack said. He had been through these types of events from the reminder of his life right now.

Farid looked over to the medical room as a doctor walked outside. "Sir," he said as he walked over to Farid and confronted him about something.

Jack could not make out what the doctor was saying to him. When the doctor left, Farid could not control his tears. He just let them flow his eyes as he tried to wipe them away. He could not make them stop. One life was gone but so was the other. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Farid only shook his head and did not answer. He was too shocked to answer anything right now. He felt Jack's strong arms grabbing his and shaking him. "What is wrong?" Jack asked as he shook him.

Farid shook free. "I gave you the information, why should I tell you what is wrong with me?" he yelled at Jack.

"Did the doctor tell you what was the cause of your wife's death?" Jack asked him. There was something that connected between Farid's wife dying and the bomb.

"He told me that my baby girl died also!" Faird yelled.

Jack froze. The child had looked so healthy to him when she was born. He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on what Farid was trying to say to him. "Are you telling me that there is a disease inside the bomb that is going to kill everyone in less than a day?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Farid sobbed, "they must've given the infection to my wife today to see how it would affect her. Now her and my baby are...gone," he said as he looked down at the floor. He was a brave man but he had soft-hearted about things.

Jack didn't know how to handle this. He called over an agent and told him to take of Farid and the rest of his family. He only hoped that the terrorists hadn't infected Farid's children also. The agent came over and took care of Farid. Jack watched as Farid walked away with the agent. He then walked back to CTU where he came in contact with Tony. "What did you get from him?" Jack asked Tony.

"He said that Salazar and the remainder of the terrorists are going to bomb downtown Los Angles within the hour," Tony told him.

"That's what Farid told me also," Jack quickly said as he had a look of sad expression on his face.

"What happened there Jack?" Tony asked as he noticed that something was amiss with Jack.

As Jack was about to speak, Michelle joined them. "Anything new from them?" Michelle asked as she looked at both Jack and Tony.

"Jack said that Farid told him that the terrorists were going to bomb downtown LA within the hour. That's what the terrorist told me also," Tony filled her in.

"He also told me that the bomb is carrying a disease that would kill any civillian in less than a day," Jack added. "His wife and new born child died because of that. He told me that Salazar and the rest of the terrorists must've given her the infection as an experiment."

Michelle put her hand on her mouth. How could someone do something so awful to an innocent family? Not to mention, a pregnant woman. "Are his two children fine?" she asked.

"I believe so, if they weren't they would probably be dead right now," Jack told her. He couldn't think of a child dying. It was too horrible. "We have to immadietly stop this bomb right now before millions of people are infected and die."

Tony nodded. He looked over at Michelle. "Tell Chloe to set up a coordinate grid and call the S.W.A.T. and tell them to get ready. We're moving in less than five minutes."

"Okay," Michelle said as she turned around and walked to Chloe's station, who was busy looking at her computer. She felt a tug on her arm and she turned around, only to see Tony holding her by the arm.

"How is Chris?" he asked her.

"He is doing fine," Michelle said, "he is in a room with Farid's children."

Tony nodded. He was so happy that his son was safe and sound right now. The thing that made him more happier was that he was with his mother. He liked that Michelle was a wonderful parent towards Chris. Not that she wasn't wonderful and all. She was a great mother and he was a great father.

"Just don't tell the children about their mother," Jack told her.

"I won't," Michelle said as he walked back to Chloe. She filled Chloe on the information that she had recieved from both Jack and Tony. Chloe was bewildered at this news but she kept her calm. She set up a coordinate grid of downtown LA. She walked over to another CTU worker and told him to get the S.W.A.T. team ready for another duty.

When that was over, Michelle took a deep breath and walked to the room to check up on her son. She opened the door and saw Chris sitting with Farid's younger son and daughter. The two little children were laughing at something Chris had told him. He had a great sense of humor. "Hi sweetie," Michelle said.

Chris turned around and looked at his mother. "Mommy!" he said as he jumped off of his seat and hugged his mother. "How are you?"

"Tired," she truthfully answered, "but I'm happy that you're okay."

"How is Mr. Faird and his wife?" Chris asked her. Farid had left a wonderful mark on him. To him, Farid was a hero.

Michelle smiled at her son. "They are both fine," Michelle lied to him. She hated lying to her son but she could see that Farid's children were looking at her with any news about her parents. They seemed relieved to hear that both their parents were fine. "How are you doing?"

"Really sleepy," Chris answered as his eyes slowly began to droop.

"Well get some sleep," Michelle said as she pushed back Chris' hair.

"I will," Chris smiled at her, "when you and daddy come home."

_You and Daddy_ Michelle thought when Chris said that. She could feel a lump buliding up inside her throat as she gave Chris a smile. "I have to get back to work now sweetie, but I'll be back soon," she said.

"Okay mommy," Chris said, "Ted and Kayla are having fun with me," he said as he walked back to the table and began to entertain Farid's children.

Michelle walked out of the room and rested her back against the wall, far away from the room where Chris was syating. She began to cry. She hated this day! She could not bear of thinking Farid's children crying over the loss of their mother and their new born sister. She felt bad for the whole family. She felt bad for Farid but also for his children who would one day cry over their loss. She had suffered a loss in her life. The loss of her husband, the one at CTU. She had lost him over the bottle of alcohol that had touched his lips. He had changed now. She was going to take him back, if he survived this day.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle cleared away the salty tears within her eyes. There was no time for crying now. The more she cried, the more tension she built upon herself and the more she exhausted herself. She had to go and see herself if Farid was doing okay. Taking one last sniff, she took a deep breath and walked over to Chloe. "Chloe," she said as she walked up to her fellow employee worker and the only person that she could actually trust right now. "Tony told me to set up a coordinate gird of downtown L.A. and to also get a S.W.A.T. ready for them."

"I will do it," Chloe said as she typed away on her computer. She pulled up a grid of Los Angeles and began to track down the terrorists plans of attacks and their target. As she was typing, she noticed that Michelle was standing over her desk. She stopped and looked up at her. "Michelle are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Michelle absently said as she looked at Chloe. "No, no I'm fine, I am just a little exhausted, that's all." That was not even close to what she was really felling within herself. She felt like she was carrying this heavy load on her back. She was beginning to feel closer and closer to Tony and now, he was going to go and fight. Would she ever see him again or will he only remain in her memories and pictures? She felt like she was living at the time of World War I and World War II. Where mothers and wives bid their good-byes to their husbands. Some o them returned while other were lost forever.

_No Tony is going to be fine. He has survived as many actions than I can count and he is going to survive this one. I am sure of it! _she assured herself. She walked away from Chloe's desk and over to the medical room. She looked into the window of the room and saw a horrible sight. What she saw was a sheet covering two bodies, one of them was a woman's whilst the other was a child's. Hovering over their body's was Farid. Michelle did not know how to react to such a thing. She felt sympathy towards the poor father but yet, she was too engulfed with her own problems.

A doctor came up and placed a hand on Farid's back. Farid seemed to nod at the doctor in return. He looked over at his dead wife and baby as they were rolled away from him. Farid looked down on the floor for a second and walked out of the medical room.

Michelle got ready to go and talk to him. She walked up to him. "Hey," she softly said, "I heard about your family and I am really sorry that this has happened to you."

Farid shook his head at her. "Don't apologize," he said, "this wasn't in your control." He didn't think of CTU as a failure unit. It was helpful to its civilians and to keeping others safe. They didn't help his wife because they didn't know who or where she was. He had known about it, but he had acted really slow on his own part. That was foolish of him.

Michelle put a soft hand on his shoulder. "It should have been in our control," Michelle told him.

Farid faced her. "Its not your fault or anyone else. It is their fault. People want to hurt innocent lives just to get something that they have always wanted, honor, money, and respect. I say that you can never earn respect, honor, and money that way! You only receive hatred!" he was spilling out his disgust with these people with himself. However, Michelle listened closely to what he was getting to. He was right. You never earn honor from killing others. That would make you and your country look bad.

Farid wiped his eyes from tears and exhaustion. "I would like to be with my children," he said. Michelle nodded as she took him over to his children.

* * *

Kayla laughed at Chris' joke about the time he had been over to his grandparents house and how his grandfather's sneeze and scared the cat. The door opened as each child looked up and saw the two adults walking inside the room. Ted and Kayla jumped out of their chairs and ran over to their father for comfort and a two children filled them on the jokes that Chris had told them.

Farid looked up at Chris and smiled at him. He was glad that this kid was fine also along with his two special children. It was his responsibility to raise them as their mother had once done. "Father," Kayla said as she looked at around and saw no sign of her mother, "where is mother?"

Farid had not been expecting her to ask such a question. Struggling to figure out what to say to his daughter, Michelle came to his rescue. "She has gone to a better place sweetheart," she answered her, "she is being taken really good care of."

"Oh," Kayla said, "when is she coming back?"

"Not for a while," Michelle said. She could feel her eyes being filled with tears. Lying to a child about their parents death was not a good thing. She didn't want to upset Farid's children. Farid had enough things that he had to worry about.

Chris got up from the table and walked over to him. He grabbed Farid by the hand and never forgetting the good manners that both of his parents had taught him, he said, "thank you for bringing me back to my parents Mr. Farid. I hope you and your family have a nice life too," he shyly said as he began to twist his shirt.

Farid smiled and him and ruffled his hair, "thanks. You too," he said. "I will be going home now with Ted and Kayla and see if I could get them to get some sleep." He saw as his children's eyes were getting droopy. Saying their good-byes Farid, his children and Michelle walked out of the room as Chris followed them.

Michelle leaned closer to Farid so none of the children could hear. "I was thinking about authorizing you immunity from the President. It will protect you and your family from any future harm," Michelle offered him.

"If you could do that _only _for my children Ms. Dessler," he recommended. "My life, as I know it is soon going to come to end but my children have their own life ahead of them."

Michelle nodded at his words. They were considerate words for such a man to say. It reminded her of Tony and his love for her and the lovely words that he had always told her morning, noon, and night. "I'll see what I can do," she smiled at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle walked back to the CTU stations. She spied as Chloe had her attention on the harsh computer screen. She walked over to the station an tapped her on the shoulder.

Chloe broke out from her trance and whipped her char around. "Michelle?" she said her name as if she had just met her.

"Are Jack and Toby on their way?" Michelle asked her.

"They are," Chloe said, "they called me a couple of minutes ago and I am trying to look for them over the satellite but nothing is coming up yet," she said in irritation as she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"Okay its okay," Michelle said as she closed her eyes and put her hands around the bridge of her nose as she began to subside a major headache that she was experiencing. She delicately opened her eyes again, "I need to you to telephone President Palmer. Once you get him a hold of him, hook him through my station."

"Why?" Chloe asked as her eyes searched around Michelle.

"Farid has asked me to give his children immunity."

"How many of them?"

"Just two," Michelle finished.

"And why doesn't Farid want immunity?" Chloe asked her.

Michelle shook her head. "He just wants his children to be safe," she let out a sigh, "even without their mother, he is still a good father to them. Get an immunity for him too, I don't care if he refuses."

"I'm on it," Chloe said as she pressed the buttons on the telephone. She took the receiver and put it on her ear. A faint tone beeped. On the second beep, a woman's voice was heard. "Hi," Chloe greeted her, "may I speak with President Palmer please?"

"He is at a meeting right now," the secretary answered, "I'll put you on hold," she finished as the line made a beep.

Michelle looked from the phone, to the computer, and then to Chloe who had turned her attention back to the screen. "I will take it from here," Michelle said as she took the phone and put it on her ear.

Chloe fiercely typed on the computer. She finally bought up the satellite and looked into the computer map where she came in contact with a black van. "I found them!" she announced at Michelle.

Michelle looked at the screen. "Good don't lose them now."

* * *

Jack and Tony were driving to downtown LA. Tony impatiently waited for a response from Michelle to where their coordinates were supposed to be so they could find the bomb.

As Jack looked forward, he saw a suspicious person smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, and sunglasses to hide his identity. He let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth and turned his head to look at the black van. Jack squinted as he saw the sides of the guy's mouth sucking on the cigarette. His eyebrows suddenly shot up, threw the flaming cigarette on the pavement, and tore off down the alley.

"GO!" Jack yelled as he stopped the car and him Tony, and the rest of the team leaped out of the car. "Rob," Jack yelled as he faced the head of the SWAT team, "Take your men down the south side of the alley. Then split from there so we can catch this guy. If there is anything suspicious, tell me over the walkie-talkie. GO!" he yelled at them as the SWAT team ran to the south side of the the alley and him and Tony ran down the alley where the man's footsteps still lurked.

As the suspicious character was running, his path was blocked by a caged fence. He quickly studied the fence and quickly began to climb it as if he had spider-like qualities. Jack and Tony skidded down the corner of the alley and ran towards the fence. Tony saw their victim running for his life. Both them suddenly began to climb the fence and once their feet planted themselves on the ground, they continued their chase.

Tony's arms pumped up and down as he increased his speed as his legs began to grow sore. He breathed through his teeth from the anger that was boiling inside of him and the trickles of sweat ran through his face. He wanted to kill this man. He had to do it. He was working for the man that almost killed his son. He noticed the victim slowing down. With one lion-like leap, Tony sunk his nails into the guys flesh and both men plunged onto the ground.

Tony turned the man around so he could take a better look at his face. He tore off the glasses from his eyes that revealed two green eyes staring back at him with a long scar line running against his cheek. Tony's mind forgot at what they were supposed to be doing. This guy was in his grasp and he was going to finish him off right here, right now. He wrapped his hands around the victims throat and began to choke him.

"Tony, let his go!" Jack yelled as he finally caught up with him.

Tony ignored jack. "Who are you?" he asked through gritted teeth as his hands continued to tighten their grip.

"Tony!" Jack screamed with frustration as he pulled Tony away.

Tony thrashed through Jack's grip. As he released himself from Jack, he turned around, and not knowing what he was doing, his fist swung into Jack's face.

Jack staggered backwards and sank to the ground as he put his hand on his bloodied face. He wiped the wound from his mouth and looked at Tony. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled at him.

Tony suddenly transported himself into reality. He looked at the bruised Jack. _How did that happen? _he asked himself. He knew that it was him that did it, but how and why did he do it? He looked at his hand that was formed into a fist. He couldn't believe that he had gotten violent with his friend.

Three shots were heard as Tony hurled himself to the ground. He turned and saw that their prey had fled from his spot and was shooting at them with his gun. Tony rolled out of the spot where he was in, pulled out his gun and fired at the victim. He fired four shots and the victim fell on the ground. Tony got up and ran towards the unmoving body. "He's dead," Tony hoarsely announced. He swiped out his cell phone and took a picture of their victim.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he swiped the blood from his lips that continued to flow.

Tony ignored him as he sent the cell phone picture to Michelle. He could not even look at Jack for what he had done to him. It was an accident, of course Jack knew that and understood why, but Tony was not the kind of violent person. He wanted to apologize but they had valuable time in their hands.

* * *

Back at CTU, Michelle waited for Palmer's secretary to hook her through the president himself. Her cellphone suddenly buzzed through the pocket of her suit. Startled, as if something had electrified her, she put her hand in the pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the screen that said _one new picture message_. She opened the message and looked at the picture. She gasped as she looked at the dead man. She scrolled down the message that read: _Run a facial recognition._

"Chloe," Michelle said as she stretched out her arm towards Chloe. "Tony sent me this picture. He wants facial recognition."

Chloe took Michelle's phone in her hand and connected it to the computer. She inserted the picture into the computer desktop, transported the the facial recognition software and ran the program. The pictures quickly scanned through the pictures of known terrorists, foreign people, and citizens.

Michelle patiently waited for the identified picture and the president's call. "I found him," Chloe said as Michelle looked over. "Who is it?" she asked.

"He is Robert Lorenzo. Italian by origin, no children, unmarried—" Chloe read.

"Does it say that he was working for Salazar?" Michelle interrupted.

"No, he was innocent," Chloe said as she turned around and faced Michelle.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Michelle opened her cell phone to call Tony. Her cell phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the ground as a woman's voice was heard on the other phone that she had in her ear. "Ms. Dessler," the secretary said, "I have President Palmer on the line."

"Hello?" Tony said on Michelle's cell phone.

Chloe looked from Michelle to the phone. She reached over and took the cell phone in her hand and put it in her ear.

"Michelle?" Tony asked.

"Tony," Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Tony asked, "where's Michelle?"

"She is on the phone with President Palmer," Chloe informed him, "I think she wanted to tell you what I found out about your victim. The person that you killed was really an innocent citizen."

"What?" Tony yelled. He smacked the air with his fist and swiftly turned around. He hated feeling guilty about something, but how was he supposed to know that he was innocent. "When we arrived downtown, he saw us and ran away," he explained, "did you run the facial recognition?"

"Of course I did," Chloe said, "it says here that he has no criminal record whatsoever."

Jack walked over to Tony. "What did she say?" Jack asked Tony.

"Chloe said that the man that I killed was innocent," Tony explained the situation.

"How the hell is that possible?" Jack asked with no sense of surprise in his voice. "The guy ran when he saw us, there must be some mistake in the facial recognition or it was just a fake identification."

"Are you suggesting that he was possibly another terrorists who acted as an innocent citizen?" Tony asked him.

"That's exactly it," Jack told him with a nod of his head, "it could possibly be a terrorist but why would he lead us here?"

Suddenly, a man from the S.W.A.T team walked up to them. "Mr. Bauer, Mr. Almeida, we did a bomb search around the perimeter of the apartment and we didn't find any evidence that there is a bomb around here."

A faint shot pierced through the air as it hit the man on his back. The men fell on the ground as blood seeped through his clothes.

"Sniper attack, GO!" Jack yelled as he and Tony dove to the ground and hit behind a blue trash bin. The sniper kept aiming at them, puncturing holes in the trash bin.

* * *

When Michelle heard Jack's scream and the bullets being fired at them, she disconnected her ear from the phone and looked at Chloe with shock. "Excuse me Mr. President," Michelle said to Palmer as she quickly walked over to Chloe. "What just happened? Is he okay?" she asked her.

Chloe turned around and faced Michelle. "I don't know. I can't hear him," she said as she put her hand on the ear-piece and called out Tony's name. "I only hope so," she said.

Tony and Jack struggled to keep themselves behind the trash bin. "Can you see where the sniper is shooting?" Jack yelled through the bullets at Tony.

Tony looked behind him as the shooting stopped. He slowly crept out from the trash bin and pulled out a small telescope that he had buckled at the side of his jeans. He put the telescope close to his eye and looked around the apartment. He searched through the windows and on the ground level but he found nobody at the ground level, first, second, or third level floor. On the fourth floor, he saw a figure standing by the window and a rifle in one hand. Tony quickly hid behind the trash bin when a shot was fired and hit the brick wall in front of them.

"Where was he?" Jack asked.

Tony breathed as he tried to catch his breath. "Fourth floor, fourth apartment," he said.

Jack took out his gun and so did Tony. "Ready?" he asked as Tony nodded. "Let's go!" The two men got out from the trash bin and ran towards the door. The sniper continued shooting at them. Jack and Tony fired at the attacker as they danced through the pavement trying to dodge the bullets. The two of them jumped inside the door and leaped in the building. Once they were inside, they climbed the four flights of stairs.

Once they arrived on the fourth floor, Tony and Jack walked close to a closed door that read that number five, six, and seven. This was the fourth apartment on the fourth floor. The two men stood beside the wall as they held their guns in the air. "I am going to open the door and whoever attacks, start shooting immediately but only to injure him." Jack instructed.

"Alright," Tony said.

Jack's hand made its way over to the door knob and turned it open. The door clicked open and Tony swiftly pointed his gun inside the room. Tony cautiously took a step inside the room as Jack was right behind him.

A bullet shot through the room as Jack and Tony dove to the ground. Another shot fired and it missed Tony's fingers by an inch. Tony flinched when the bullet split the wooden floor. He quickly leaped from the ground and shot at the attacker. The attacker's bullets hit the walls, puncturing them, as Tony dodged each and every one of them.

"Tony no!" Jack yelled as Tony ran into the room to where the attacker was shooting at the. A deafening shot was heard as a body landed on the ground with a violent thud. "Damn it!" Jack snapped as he got up from the ground and ran into the room. What he saw, was the attacker injured and Tony standing over him.

Tony turned his head and looked at Jack. "I only injured him."

Jack walked over to the man and picked him up, and put him on a chair. "Who are you?" Jack asked the man as he took off the mask that he was wearing.

"I am the man who organized all of this," he said.

"Salazar," Tony said as anger began to boil inside of him, "today, my son was almost killed because of you."

"All part of the plan to shut down CTU, bomb down Los Angelas, and get rid of you once in for all," Salazar said as a sickly smile spread across his face.

"Where is the bomb you son of a bitch?" Tony asked him.

Salazar chuckled at his insult and question. "You won't be able to find it."

"Stop playing Salazar!" Jack snapped, "millions of lives are at stake because of you."

"Tell us where the bomb is!" Tony yelled as he took a threatening step towards Salazar and wrapped his hand around his throat. "You are going to be one of those people that will die in this too, not only us."

Salazar raised an eyebrow at him. "I will be the first one actually and the rest will follow me."

"You son of a bitch you're wearing the bomb!" Tony yelled as Salazar sent him a sick smile in return. Tony ripped open the black coat that Salazar was wearing and saw that around his stomach, he had the bomb. The time read one hour before it went off. At the bottom of the timer, Tony said a lock combination that was a bunch of letters and numbers. If he found the combination, he would be able to stop the bomb. "What's the combination?" he asked as he looked at the lock.

"You really think that I'm going to tell you?" Salazar asked him.

Tony swung his fist into Salazar's face as he broke his nose. "You think that I'm playing here? Stop being a wise guy and tell me about the damn combination before all of us join you!"

"If you want to stop this," Salazar began, "connect the blue wire with the red wire. This will make the timer slow down so you could figure out the combination."

Jack was surprised to hear this. No terrorist had given up like that to them before. Before he knew why Salazar told Tony this, Tony took the blue and red wire in his hands. He connected them together, however, they did not slow down the timer but it only made it countdown faster. Tony's anger boiled to a maximum. This was a matter of life and death and this guy was playing stupid games with them. Tony got to his knees and began to guess the combination.

"Give me the combination!" Tony yelled once more.

"The fist slot is the letter M," Salazar finally revealed.

Tony rolled the lock to the letter M. "What about the rest?"

"The second one is sixty subtracted by ten and divided by two," Salazar answered.

Tony looked up at him. Either this guy was a joker or he was just a plain idiot at being a terrorist. "Would you just give me the numbers instead of riddling me because we have only three minutes left?"

"Math is good for the mind," Salazar said as he raised his head up high.

"Yeah well I don't have any time for that, now do I?" Tony asked.

"Fine," Salazar rolled his eyes, "twenty-five, forty, sixteen, thirty-six, and sixty-nine," he finished.

Tony's hands shook as he quickly put in the last combination. As he scrolled through the slots, he kept an eye on the time which was continuously ticking away. As he put in the last number, the ticking stopped and the bomb was finally disarmed.

Salazar let out a chuckle. Tony looked up and before he knew it, Salazar shot up his foot and hit Tony in the face. Tony was sent back on the carpet. Salazar leaped out of the chair and took out his gun. Jack quickly pulled out his and shot him on the head. And Salazar fell to the ground, dead. Jack knelt over to Tony. He was bleeding from the nose.

Tony slowly shook his head from side to side and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's finally over," Jack said, "I shot him."

"Good," Tony said as he got up, "we should recruit the S.W.A.T team and dispose the body, and head back over to CTU."

* * *

Okay, thank you very much Mr. President," Michelle said as she put the phone back on the receiver. She let out a sigh. Good thing that she got the immunity deal out of the way. Farid and his two children would be protected from any kind of danger.

"Michelle," Chloe called as Michelle turned and looked at her. "Tony just called me."

"How is he?" Michelle quickly asked.

"He said that he is fine and that him and Jack have finished the operation and are coming back at CTU," Chloe informed her.

"Oh," Michelle said as she rested a hand on her head and let out a relieved sigh. This day had been the longest for her, Tony, and Chris, but it was finally over. Now, they could finally relax as a family.

* * *

Tony returned back to CTU with Jack and the S.W.A.T team. He smiled as Chris happily ran into his arms and threw his around his neck.

Michelle smiled as she saw a father and son bonding together. They were perfect. She turned her head and she saw Farid and his two children being escorted out of CTU. It made her happy that they were going to be protected and that the children still had a father. Farid was as brave as Tony was. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," Tony smiled at her. When he saw her, he felt like he was transported back to the olden days when he was with her.

"I am so happy that you are okay," she said as she put her hands on his face and her forehead on his. She felt the texture of Tony's skin, which was rough and prickly from the slight beard that he was growing.

"Me too," Tony said.

Michelle disconnected herself from him and looked at him. "I want us to be together again. As a family," she added.

Tony looked at her and then gave her one of his smiles. "I have been waiting for you to say that after all of these years."

Michelle smiled and kissed him on the lips. One good thing came out from today. Their beloved son Chris had finally bought his parents back together.

* * *

**The End**

**Note: Hey ya'll! I just want to say thank you very much for your reviews! I know that the ending seems to be way rushed, but I just wanted to finish it. Thanks again!**


End file.
